My Immortal
by LeynOnMe
Summary: The torchwood team is in even more exciting adventures, but what happens when Jack finds this strange girl? this story's filled with adventure, action, passion and much more! R&R PLEASE! note: now slightly Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover. but mostly TWood
1. Bring Me To Life

A/N: I do not own torchwood or any of the characters in it except the ones I add.

Ok, this is my new story. I know it kinda seems my stories are generally the same, but theyre not! Each one is very different and the characters are.

* * *

But eather way, I really really hope you like it!! PLEASE R&R (read and respond)!! thanks!!. btw,I have no BETA person, but if someone would like to, I would LOVE that. Hehe. Also, I know im not that good of a writer, I am just a kid. I do this for fun! Anyway, I hope you like it!

Jack ran through the dark alleyway lit only by street lights spread far apart at each end of where the buildings open to give way to bigger, more used streets. The dark object he was running after got to the end of the building where the alleyway opened first. He turned right and Jack lost sight of him, but that didn't stop him. He raced just behind the dark figure slowly catching up, while running fast. Jack looked at his tracker on his wrist band as he got around the corner of where the dark figure turned. He quickly stopped and hid back around the building. He saw the weevel he was pursuing standing in place, it faced a large trash bin, looking at something. Jack heard as soft voice talking to the weevel.

"Hello." The voice said gently.

"Where did you come from?" it asked the large weevil.

Something gracefully jumped up from the trashcan and hovered in the air as it slowly got closer to the weevil. The thing in the air looked like a small person, a child perhaps. Jack looked at it, wondering what was going to happen. The thing in the air was too close to the weevil now, that if he jumped in and intervened, the weevil would attack it for sure.

"Jack, where are you?" said a voice in Jack's ear. It came from his com. system.

"Ianto, I'm in an alleyway between Harrowby and Burt street."

"copy." Ianto replied.

"Wait!" Jack said.

"hold on a sec."

"Sorry Jack, did you say sex?" Jack rolled his eyes. He whispered more clearly into his wristband.

"No, I did not say sex, I said second."

"O right." He heard over his com system. Jack watched what was happening in the alleyway. The weevil was still looking at the thing in the air. It wasn't in the air for very long. His little talk with Ianto lasted only a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" The thing in the air asked softly as it started lowering to the ground. Just then, the weevil attacked the thing in the air, though it wasn't in the air anymore.

"No!" Jack yelled as he started running to help the defenseless thing trying to get away from the weevil. The thing screamed. It tried to jump into the air again, but the weevil knocked it down. It then laid on the ground motionless. The weevil saw Jack running towards it and dashed off. Jack ran to the the thing on the ground and knelt by its side. Jack could see from the low lighting that it was infact a child. A little girl. She had bad wounds from the weevil, both in her neck, and her side going towards her stomach, or at least thats what jack could tell by the blood that was seeping from her,what jack could make out to be a white summer dress. She laid there motionless, but them jack saw her take a little shaky breath in. He knew he had to get her back to the hub. Jack heard rustling coming from the direction the weevil took off. He looked up and saw Ianto turning the corner of the small street it left down, holding a semi-conscious, and confused weevil.

"Got him!" Ianto said to Jack in a proud tone. He waited for an acknowledgment, but he received a different response instead.

"Ianto, I need you to get the truck, the weevil hurt this girl, we have to get her to the hub, hurry!!" Jack said. Ianto took in the site of Jack kneeling by the child.

"here." he said, dropping the handcuffed and dazed weevil to the ground and he dashed off in the direction of the vehicle. Jack heard quickly after, the sound of screeching tires against the cold cement of the road. Jack knew it was the vehicle, so he scooped up the little girl gently into his arms. Ianto ran out of the truck.

"Is she ok?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know. Grab the weevil and we got to go." Jack ordered.

"I'll drive. You take care of the girl." Ianto suggested as he grabbed the weevil and loaded it in the back of the truck.

"Ok." Jack said, getting himself and the girl into the back of the truck. They quickly loaded in and Ianto put the lights on and sped towards the hub.

Ianto looked behind him. Jack was holding his cell phone up to his ear.

Jack heard the other line pick up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said on the other end.

"Owen, I need you in the hub now, its an emergency."

"Jack? Its three o'clock in the morning you know." Owen said, obviously not hearing anything of what jack had just said.

"Owen, the hub, now, or this girl will die."

"What?!" Owen said. His voice sounded much more awake now.

"OK, I'll be there as fast as I can." Owen said. Jack heard a click and he put his phone away too.

Ianto drove right up to the back entrance to the hub. Jack quickly got out of the car and put the girl gently, but swiftly, back into his arms. Ianto closed the door behind them. Jack was already running to the door, Ianto quickly behind him.

They burst into the hub. Jack ran down to the autopsy table. Ianto put the cover onto of the table and Jack laid the girl on it. She looked so small compared to the table.

She couldn't have been more than 10 years old, thought Jack.

Owen ran in from the door and ran down to the autopsy room a few minutes behind Jack and Ianto. He had blue scrubs on and an undershirt. His hair was untidy and he had obviously just jumped out of bed.

"Owen!" Ianto said as he saw Owen running down the steps. Jack looked up from looking at the child.

"What happened?" Owen asked as he grabbed a stethoscope and threw it around his neck. He checked her eyes to see if her pupils responded to light, then he checked her breathing. He then checked out her wounds.

"It was a weevil. We have it in the back of the truck actually." Ianto said.

"man, it really got her good." Owen said.

"Ok, Ianto, I need a heart monitor, the medicine from the blue cabinet, all 5 scanners, and the IV drip and poll. We gotta turn the autopsy room into a medical room. Got all that?" Owen asked.

"heart monitor, medicine from the blue cabinet, all 5 scanners from the back, the IV drip, and poll." Ianto repeated.

"great, thanks." Owen said.

"oh, and wait." Ianto turned around to see what else Owen had to say.

"get the defibrillator and the oxygen, just in case." Owen said.

"right. Got it." Ianto said.

Jack looked up at these last few words. Owen looked back at him.

"Just in case." Owen repeated.

"Ok, you got everything handled? I have to got to my office." Jack said.

* * *

"Yeah. I got it." Owen said getting to work.

Jack came out of his office periodically to look down at how things were going, but he didn't really want to. The alarm bell started to ring as the door to the hub opened.

"donuts for everyone! And coffee, even better, though Ianto, we all know yours is the best, I thought you deserved someone else making it for once and..." Gwen started saying as she walked in carying a tray full of coffee and a big bag filled with assorted donuts.

"Hello?" She asked when she didn't see anyone. She walked into the room more. She heard movement down in the autopsy room. She looked down over the railing into the autopsy room. She saw Owen sewing up a little girl. Ianto came from behind Gwen.

"Gwen?" Ianto said from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi." She said.

"What happened?" she asked referring to the child.

"Weevil."

"Oh."

"Thanks for the coffee." Ianto said smiling at her.

"No problem."

Gwen handed him the coffee and he took a sip.

Gwen headed up to Jack's room. She knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds, then she heard a 'come in' from Jack. He had just adjusted himself and moved some papers over out of the view of Gwen.

"I brought coffee." Gwen said.

"Ah, thank you." He replied.

"And donuts."

"great, I'm starving." Jack said. Gwen put the bag of donuts on the desk and he opened it and took the biggest one with chocolate frosting on top.

"mmm, chocolate, my favorite!" He said, winking at Gwen.

"So, whats been going on here? What it that child down there about?" she asked curiously.

"Last night, Ianto and I went weevil hunting. I saw her in an alley way that the weevil went down and-" Jack started to say, but he was cut off by the entrance of Owen.

"Jack- I stabilized her. Her insides were all messed up. I fixed them. She'll be ok."

"Good." Jack said relieved.

"But there's one thing-" Owen said, a bit tentatively.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at Owen to try and read his expression before he got the news.

"She, she two hearts!" Owen said. Gwen reacted in shock. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"No, it cant be!" He thought to himself with ought saying it out loud.

"I did a scan. There is not much different than that. Her genetic make up is weird though. Kind of like human, but...not. And then there are her two hearts. I have her hooked up to two EKG monitors.

One for each heart."

"Ok, good work Owen." Jack paused.

"You know, I didn't say anything, but in the alleyway, just before the Weevil got her, she was flying."

"So, are we sure then that she is not from earth?" Owen asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think it is safe to assume that, though we cant be sure until she wakes up and ask her some questions." Jack said, analyzing the situation. He took a big breath in.

"How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?"

"I think it should take a few hours at least, not until later in the day." Owen said, thinking.

"Ok, keep an eye on her. I want to know right before she wakes up or if anything changes, or anything!" Jack said.

"Alright." Owen said. He eyed the coffees in Gwen's hand.

"Oh, here." she said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Owen said, he smiled, turned, then left the room. Gwen followed him out. Owen went to his desk. All except one of his computer screens were monitoring the girl. The screens to his left and right showed a screen of the feed and information that the machines were monitoring of either the girl's consciousness level, her heart, her lungs, and some other things Gwen did not know. Gwen looked around. Toshiko had arrived while Gwen was in Jack's office. She was sitting at her computer desk doing something complicated that Gwen did not know. Actually, Gwen doubted that Jack knew what Tosh was doing. No one hardly ever knew exactly what Tosh was doing on her computer. Se saw Ianto in the back tiding up the table and kitchen area. She finally turned her attention to the girl. Gwen walked down the steps to the autopsy room, the room the girl was in. She walked up to get a better look of the girl's face. Gwen gently pushed back some of the hair on the girl's face. She had beautiful light brown hair. It seemed like it didn't just fall from her head, but flowed instead. She saw there was a small flower tucked behind her ear, lost in her hair. Gwen pulled it out. It was pink, though it had started wilting. She looked at the girl's face. She had light freckles spread across her nose and cheeks like stars. She then looked at her whole body. She looked so small compared to the bed she was laying on. So many wires covered her small body. Some thing caught Gwen's attention around the girls neck. It easily blended in with the wires, but it wasn't a wire. It twinkled in the light, and the wired only lit up dully. Gwen moved the chain around her neck. She found hanging on the chain a charm. It was bright silver meddle in the shape of a star. The center of the star was cut out and in replace, embedded in was a gem or crystal, or something Gwen had never seen before. It seemed to glow dully. But the light of it seemed to come from inside it, not from the provided light of the room. It's dull glow was a light blueish color, yet it seemed all the colors remained inside it. Especially silver. It was curious, but beautiful. Gwen laid the charm back down on the little girl, swallowed in machine wiring. She sighed as she took one last look at the girl, then walked up the stairs and went to her desk to work on something at her computer.

* * *

"Jack! You may want to get down here!" Owen called. Gwen looked up from her work. It was about 6 o'clock PM. Owen had just passed her desk. One of the alarms from his computer was flashing and beeping. Jack ran down from his office. He ran down the steps and took a spot on the side of the bed. Gwen went up to the railing on top and stayed up there, watching what was happening below. Tosh stayed at her computer, but she was getting live feed and could see everything that was happening. Owen was checking all her monitors.

"What is it?" Jack asked. His hands were on his hips.

"She's waking up." Owen said after he examined the last monitor. He then turned to her IV drip. He made sure everything was working fine. One of the machine's numbers was starting to rise to higher numbers. -42. 43... Jack looked down at the girl. He saw her eyelids twitch a little. Then again. Her head moved a little too. Slowly, she started to wakeup.


	2. Whisper

Jack's eyes were glued to her, praying she would wake up soon. He had so much to ask her. After stirring a few more times, the girls eyelids slowly fluttered, then opened. It took a few seconds for her sight to come into focus. She realized she didn't know where she was and that she was hooked up. She jumped up in fright and pulled a lot of her chords she was connected to the monitors through off her. She hovered in the air, trying to get away, but the extent of her injuries overthrew her fright and she fell from the air back onto the table, then she slipped onto the floor. Jack rushed to her side. Owen came barely a second behind. According to the monitors, the girl had flat lined, or died, but because she was unhooked from them, they were recording the stillness of the air. Jack and Owen helped her back up onto the table. She was very weak after her little jump, and she had just realized how much pain she was actually in. she shifted to the side and started crying. Her eyes were blinded by pain. She couldn't see, but Owen injected her with something and her pain mostly vanished. She relaxed and took some big shaky breaths. And relaxed a bit more. She looked around. She got nervous again.

"Shhhh, shhhh. Its ok." Jack had been saying the whole time, though the girl could not hear until now. She looked around.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"Am I in a hospital?! I cant be in a hospital. I have to go. I cant be in a hospital. Thats not how its supposed to be. I'll mess everything up. I cant be in a hospital." She said. Her voice was soft and crackly. She started to try and sit up, but the pain came back when she tried.

"Don't try to sit up. Lay down." Owen said while gently helping her back down.

"Its ok. Its ok. Your not in a hospital." Jack said trying to comfort her. The looked at him questioningly, though she was still scared.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jack asked. The girl thought for a second. She then decided.

"Hayley." She answered tentatively.

"Hi Hayley. I'm Jack, this is Owen. We're here to help you." Jack said, smiling at her.

"But he's a doctor, and the machines, and."

"Don't worry, your not in a hospital. Your in the Torchwood facility."

"Torchwood?" She replied.

"Yes." Jack said gently.

"Its a top secret organization. Outside the government, beyond the police. We help the human race protect themselves for the future using alien technology, and we help any aliens that come to earth. They all come through us." Jack explained. He added the last bit about helping aliens, just in case.

"Oh. " She said. Jack saw she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep. We will be here when you wake up. Its ok, your safe." Jack said.

"Thank you." She whispered. Those words barely left her mouth because she went right to sleep, but Jack caught that.

Owen saw movement on his monitor out of the corner of his eye. He looked up. He saw Hayley moving, looking around. He got up from his chair and went down to her.

Hayley looked down by her feet to see who was coming. It was the doctor. She didn't remember his name. Owen went up to her.

"Hello, did you have a nice nap?" He asked her. She looked at him. At first she didn't remember what had happened, but then it all came back.

"Can I get up? I have to go to the bathroom." She said, shyly.

"Um, yeah, but let us help you. You probably cant walk by yourself yet, and I wouldn't try flying." He said. Jack had explained to Owen that he saw her flying in the alleyway.

"Ok." She said.

"Gwen! Could you please come down here." Owen called. He figured she may be more comfortable with a woman helping her to the bathroom, instead of an unknown man. He turned to her.

"I just have to inject this into you so your injuries don't hurt you." He held a syringe in his right hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. he gave her the shot, then helped her to sit up. At first she was a little dizzy. Owen held her until the room stopped spinning. She then swung her legs around so they were dangling off the bed and she was ready to get up and go. She noticed she wasn't wearing the same cloths as she had been. She was wearing white scrubs, much like the ones Owen was wearing, but they were much to big for her. Owen noticed that you couldn't even see her feet through the pant legs, and she probably would trip, so he bent down and rolled up the pant legs until her feet were visible. Hayley turned as she saw a woman coming down the stairs. Owen went to Gwen.

"Gwen, could you please help her to the bathroom? I figured she may be more comfortable with a woman than a strange man."

"Sure, of course."

"thanks. She will probably need help walking. She cant walk by herself."

"ok."

"thanks." Owen turned to Hayley.

"Hayley, this is Gwen, she will help you." Owen said.

"Hi Hayley." Gwen said, stepping in.

"Hi." She said.

After Hayley got back, Owen checked her out again to make sure she was ok. Her wounds were healing faster than expected. After looking her over, Owen decided to turn the machines off. She didn't need them anymore. Owen then turned back to her.

"Now, are you hungry?" He asked. Hayley nodded her head. She was very hungry. Owen took her up to the conference room where they usually ate. He sat her down, then he saw Jack watching. He figured he probably wanted to talk to her, so Owen decided to leave while they talked. Jack walked in the room.

"Anything specific you want?" Owen asked her. Hayley raised her shoulders. She didn't know what food she wanted, or rather, what food they had.

"Ok, ill just bring some stuff then." Owen said, and walked out the room.

"Hello." Jack said as he pulled out a seat across the table from her.

"Hello." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. He figured that even if she was an alian or a threat, she was a kid, so he should give her the advantage of the doubt. Plus, she seemed cute. Not in that way... kid- cute, not attractive. Anyway, its what the doctor would do.

"I'm ok. It doesn't hurt much."

"do you remember what happened?" Hayley thought a bit.

"I was in an alley. I, I was lost...um, I saw someone, and I was about to ask it for directions. It attaked me."

"Yes. Do you know what it was, that attacked you?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't see it's face. It was too dark."

"It was something called a weevil."

"Oh, that was on the list of things I thought it was. I was wondering if it was human or not. It didnt talk...evil weevil." She thought about that night. "I did hear a little growling, but I thought it was a dog or something. I didn't think weevils had come to earth yet, though, I dont know what year it even is..." She added. She found herself thinking out loud. Then blushed. Jack smiled. That was the comformation he needed to ask his next question. But she was quicker.

"What year is it? Actually, what's the date?" Jack chuckled a little.

"May 29th 2008." He answered.

"ok." she said, thinking.

"I take it you're not human then?" He said, though he was sure to make this conversation as nonthreatening as possible. She shook her head in a conformation of a no.

"May I ask what species you are?"

"I'm, im a Time Lord..."


	3. The Only One

"I'm, I'm a Time Lord..." Jack felt like his heart skipped a beat. He took a breath in. This is one thing he suspected... two hearts. But what about the flying? Again she beat him.

"At least, that is what it says I am."

"What what says?"

"at home, there is this machine thing, it tells me everything. It teaches me everything."

"Where do you live?"

"Well, if you look at Polaris, the north star, I am on the second one from the right." Jack thought he had heard that saying before. Then he remembered.

"The second star to the right...and straight on 'till morning?" Hayley gave a slight giggle.

"Yes, well, I had a little run-in with J.M. Barrie." She said. Jack smiled.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you on earth?" She paused and looked down.

"I get really lonely." She didn't want to look him in the face.

"Don't you have friends where you live?" He asked.

"No, there is no one. Just me. No one can even come unless I invite them and warn it before hand. The only people who can come are the ones I bring and also only one other TARDIS. But that one is long gone.. The computer doesn't know what happened to it. I'm the last one though, Time Lord. I like to come to earth and watch people. I have tried playing with kids, but it is too hard. So I watch and imagine what it would be like with friends. Then I go home and play pretend. I make up adventures, and great villains. I play with the holographic pad. I'm quite good at yielding a sword." She smiled a bit. She liked this thought. "I would love to go other places, but the path only goes from home, to earth, and back. I cant get outside it. The machine warned me not to." Hayley turned her head. Jack felt great empathy for her. She was alone, like him, bound to live forever. Other than the doctor, she has no one.

"How old are you?"

"quite young. I do not know for sure. I don't have a birthday, well, I don't know it."She felt more comfortable to look back into his face a bit.

"You said you had a run-in with J.M. Barrie, have you been going back and forth here for that long?"

"No, I can travel through time in earth. I go many times and places. I love this whole planet's cultures. They're amazing! And everywhere here is so beautiful!" She smiled at him. Jack was glad to hear this. There was a pause.

"I have something to tell you." Jack finally decided to say. She looked at him.

"You know, you are not alone." There was silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You are not the last Time Lord. I have met another." Her eyes grew wide. She searched his face for some kind of trace that he was lying, but she somehow knew he wasn't.

"Really? Where? When? Can I see them?" Jack smiled.

"I have seen HIM actually. But I don't know when he will come back. I'm sure he will though. I'm waiting for him as well...and I have something to offer you."

"What?" She turned her head to the side a bit.

"Do you know what Torchwood is?"

"you do alien stuff, is what I think you said."

"Yes. We deal with aliens. And if you would like, I would love it if you were with us. You could live here, and you could go home any time you want. We are practically a family. We go on amazing adventures and you could come with and help. You have so much more knowledge of other planets and aliens and we can really use you. Of course, only if you want...I, I would take care of you." Hayley looked at him. Jack saw a smile start to come. She got up and walked around the room to Jack. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

"I have always wanted a family." Jack smiled.

"I take that as a yes then?"

"mhmm!" she nodded, then a big smile appeared on her face, then her tiny arms wrapped around Jack and they embraced each other. When they were finished hugging, jack helped her back to her seat. Owen came in right then. He was carrying a bunch of food. Another man was helping him by carrying some drinks.

"Here you go. I wasn't sure what you would want, so I brought a bunch of food." Owen said, laying the spread in front of her. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Owen said.

"Well, Hayley, you have already met Owen. This is Ianto. He helps around here." He then turned to Ianto and Owen.

"Hayley is going to be joining the team." Owen looked surprised, but happy. They both nodded.

"Very nice to meet you." Ianto said.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Owen said. Jack stepped out with Owen.

"She's just a child. Wouldn't her parents miss her and all?"

"Owen, did you notice how she hovered in the air for a few seconds when she got scared?"

"I, well.."

"She's an alien. And she lives by herself. A child. Alone. She comes between her home and earth. She knows more about other planets and aliens than any of us do, she could help us a lot. Plus, she and my doctor are the only two of their kind left, and they need to meet."

"I, I wasn't criticizing or anything you know. I just figured she's a kid and her family would miss her and all... I do really like her." Jack smiled.

"She has no family. She has lived all alone. The least we could do is help, and in return, she would help us."

"Ok. Again, not criticizing!" Owen threw his hands up in the air as a gesture of his innocence. Jack laughed.

"Ok. Lets go talk to her more. I still have some questions." They walked inside.

"I see you two have been having a nice talk." Jack said, resuming his seat. Ianto was sitting next to her.

"Yes, she was just telling me about where she lived."

"Ah. How's the food?"

"amazing!!" She said smiling. In front of her was mostly half eaten assortments of food. She had tried everything, and she was still eating. In front of her were some chips that seemed to be half eaten. She was working on a piece of chicken. To her right was a half eaten roll of bread. It seemed she wanted to try everything first, then eat it all. There was also a mars bar and a bowl of individually wrapped small pieces of assorted chocolates. Jack laughed. He figured she had never eaten here before.

"Hayley, can I ask you another question?" Jack asked gently, being sure he wasnt priding her with all this interrogation. She took a second to swallow the food in her mouth, then answered.

"sure."

"Can all Time Lords fly?" She thought this over.

"No, just me."

"Do you know why?" Her nose wrinkled a little while she was thinking.

"no, I never thought to ask." She shrugged.

Once she had finished eating, Jack and Owen helped Hayley downstairs to the main room. Hayley looked around.

"Wow" she whispered to herself. It was the first time she actually looked around since she had been here. It was breathtaking she thought. There was a distant cry. Hayley looked up.

"Is that?-no... a taradactile?!" She asked with excitement.

"Yes." Jack answered, Smiling. he was focused on her face. He was excited to see her reaction. He got it.

"A taradactile!! here?!" Hayley giggled.

"Can I go see it?" She turned to Owen and asked eagerly. Owen noticed it looked like her eyes were glowing, probably with excitement. Owen realized when she said "see" she meant fly with it.

"I don't think you are strong enough yet. You can later when you're better. You've just been through some serious injuries you know."

"But, I'm strong. See?" Hayley held up her arms and flexed her muscles and made a pose in a way only a child can do seriously. Owen and Jack laughed. Jack patted her back. She looked at him in hope.

"You can later. There will be time. I promise." Jack winked at her in reassurance. Hayley smirked back.

"Ok." she said.

"Owen wants to check you out one more time, then if you feel alright, we can set up your room. And," He looked at the way-to-big-for-her scrubs that were so-not-her-color.

"-How about some new clothes instead of that? You cant exactly wear what you had on, its all bloody." Hayley looked down at what she was wearing and sort-of laughed. She looked back up and nodded excitably. She knew so much about humans, important history events, and so much more, but she realized she did not know at all what it was like to spend more than a day on earth. The food. What people did for fun. She had seen practically none of that. What games do people play? What places do they go?

She was excited to start a real life.


	4. Like You

Hayley sat on the doctor's table. Owen was checking her pulse, well, her pulses. He noticed she was still looking around. Owen smirked to himself.

"Do you like it here?" He asked, referring to her looking around. She looked at him, a little embarrassed.

"Yes." She mumbled. She looked at Jack. He smiled at her. He was sitting next to her on the table.

"Have you gotten to see much of the city yet? Or did that weevil come up as you got here?" Owen asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No, I had just gotten to earth when I saw it." She chuckled. "what a nice greeting." She said sarcastically. Jack and Owen chuckled too. After a few minutes, Owen declared what she already knew...that she was ok. He just didn't want her doing stranious activity for a little while. Hayley agreed that she wouldn't fly until he "okay'd" it. There was a slight pause.

"Um," She said a little hesitantly,

"Where, are we?" Jack looked at her and smiled welcomingly. The last thing he wanted her to be was afraid of asking questions.

"Cardiff." He said.

"Right." She said. "2008" She mumbled to herself, thinking. Jack hopped off the table. Then he turned and helped Hayley down. It was a longer way to the ground for her than it was Jack.

"Speaking of Cardiff, do you want to go see it?" Jack asked looking down at her. He was excited to show her around. He loves the city. Jack looked at Owen as if silently questioning if he was going to come.

"I think I'm going to stay here, I got some work to catch up on." Owen answered.

"Alright. How 'bout you?" Jack asked. At first Hayley thought he was talking to the air, but then she saw Jack look up at Ianto who was leaning on the railing overlooking the medical room.

"Well, I'll come for a bit, but then I have something to do." Alright Jack said. Jack led Hayley up the stairs. They went to Jack's office. Jack went around to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out some money, then he grabbed his big navy blue jacket and put it on.

"ready to go?" He asked, straitening his jacket. Hayley nodded excitedly. Just then, Gwen came in.

"Hello. Where you off to?" she asked noticing Jack putting on his jacket.

"We're going out to get Hayley some new cloths and show her the city. Want to join us?" Jack answered.

"Sure, but only for a bit, Rhys made plans to go out to dinner tonight." Jack nodded. They walked out of the office. Jack had an idea.

"Hey, meet us at the front entrance, I want to take Hayley out that way." Jack said.

"alright." Ianto said. Gwen and Ianto then headed out the rolling door and out the back entrance to the hub. Hayley followed Jack. Jack climbed up onto a big platform, then he gestured for Hayley to join him. He held out his left hand and she took it. He helped her up onto the platform. And she stood next to him. They stood there for a few seconds. Hayley looked at him puzzled, but he winked at her reassuringly. Just then, the concrete platform they were standing on jolted slightly. Hayley jumped and grabbed Jack's hand. He laughed and the platform started rising into the air. Hayley beamed at Jack. Jack was pleased at her reaction. Standing on the platform, Jack and Hayley rose from the ground. The cement platform they were on replaced a gap in a sidewalk. Hayley looked around. They were standing on a side walk in front of a huge copper-looking building with glowing letters. Farther out, but kind of in front of her was a railing looking out what looked to be a big body of water. She felt the wind blow through her hair. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath of new air in. She loved the feeling, especially after being indoors for a while. Well, to her it felt like a while. Jack stepped off the cement block. Hayley followed him. They walked a few steps, then they saw Gwen and Ianto coming towards them. They met up, and took off.

They got into the city and started walking. Hayley looked around, taking in everything. She had never taken a walk down a street like a normal person. They passed a big window display with faceless perfect women and men wearing the latest fashions in the newest colors for the season. Though to her, they looked like art, for she did not even know what fashion was. At her home, she would wear whatever she could make that was comfortable, and things she got from her home. You did not have to buy things.

"ah, look at this." Gwen said, spotting a store with children's cloths displayed in the window.

"Yeah, that looks good." Ianto said.

"Hayley?" Jack asked, wanting to know what she thought.

"ok!" She said enthusiastically. Gwen and Ianto went in. Hayley tugged on jack's sleeve. He looked down.

"um, you know, Ive never um, done this before." Jack laughed.

"Don't worry! We'll help you." Hayley smiled. Thy walked in. They spotted Ianto and Gwen already started picking out cloths that looked about her size and that would look cute on her.

"Hayley, do you know what size you are?" Ianto asked her. Hayley shook her head.

"Thats alright, I'm good at judging sizes." Ianto said eying her to check what size clothing he thought she was.

"Hayley, look at this." Gwen called to her. She was holding up a white top with some purple design on it. Hayley smiled.

"I like it." she said to Gwen. Gwen smiled.

"alright." Gwen said. She pulled a few more things she liked off the rack. Hayley looked around. Gwen was covering tops. She saw Ianto looking at jeans for her. Then she spotted Jack over by the dresses. Hayley went over to Jack. Jack saw her.

"You getting some stuff you like?" Hayley shrugged. He gave a little chuckle.

"go ahead and pick anything out you like!"

"anything?"

"yeah! Go ahead." she smiled and started looking at dresses with him. A while later, all their hands were buried in clothing. They took her to the dressing room.

"Ok, we'll be waiting out here. Show us once you have something on." Jack said. Ianto and Jack couldn't go into the girls dressing room. Gwen went in with Hayley and helped her in and out of clothing. The first time Hayley came out in a blue shirt and jeans.

"Oh, lets see!" Jack said. His arms folded, deciding if he liked it.

"turn around" Ianto said making a spinning motion with his finger. Hayley did a turn with her arms up. Gwen was standing by the door smiling.

"is this how its supposed to fit?" Hayley asked.

"lets see, come here." Jack said. He tested her pants and shirt.

"Yup, it fits perfectly!" he pronounced.

"do you like it?" he asked her. Hayley looked in the mirror, deciding. She then smiled.

"yes! Its different, but comfy!" she said. They laughed.

"good. Go try some more then." Jack said.

The first few times she came out, she was a little shy, but as the trying on went on, she decided to copy the models on the television in the dressing room. By the end of her trying on her clothing and modeling them for Jack, Gwen and Ianto, she had them practically rolling on the floor with stitches in their sides laughing. After a few more shops and a bunch of bags later, they decided to stop at a sweet shop and they all got ice cream. Hayley had never tried ice cream before.

"you haven't lived until you've had ice cream!" Ianto said. They bought her a double scooped ice cream cone. Jack loved her reaction. Her eyes were wide with joy and a big smile from ear to ear, figuratively of course. She loved it!

"its, its AMAZING!!" she said. Once Ianto and Gwen finished their ice cream, they had to leave.

"shall I take the bags back for you?" Ianto asked Jack. There were a lot of bags with Hayley's new wardrobe.

"yes, that would be great. Thanks Ianto." Jack said.

"see you later Hayley!" Gwen said, kissing Jack on the cheek goodbye. Not a real kiss of course. It was the kind friends give to each other when they haven't seen each other for a while-type of thing. Jack and Hayley hadn't finished their ice cream, but they left the store to go on a walk. They went to the pier. They stood there leaning on the railing and finishing off their ice cream. They took in the beautiful view, savoring the moment-and the flavor.

"thank you." Hayley said to him after a few moments of silence. Jack smiled at her.

"no problem." he said. Then he took her into a hug.

"hey Jack, um, can I ask you a question?" she asked, a little tentatively.

"sure, anything." he said.

"um, you, you're not from now, are you?" Jack was a little surprised. 'How could she have known that' he thought. But then he remembered the doctor was able to tell that too. And she was a time lord as well.

"no, I'm not." he said.

"how come you cant die?" she asked. "you're human.." she said.

"well, when I was with the doctor, there was an incident and I died. But somebody brought me back to life and Ive been stuck like that since then." His stomach fluttered a little with the thought of Rose Tyler.

"I cant die either." She said. She looked out at the lake and sighed.

"I don't want to die either of course. But it gets really lonely." She said. Jack looked at her. 'A child shouldn't have to go through that kind of loneliness.' he thought. He knew that kind of loneliness all too well. Then he had an idea.

"you know what." she looked at him.

"i know exactly what you mean. But you know, I will always be there for you. I will not leave you." Hayley looked into his eyes. She felt so much comfort in them that she had never known before. She smiled. Then she fell into his protecting arms.

"i will not leave you either." she whispered to him. He closed his eyes. Finally he found someone other than the doctor who was worth living all these years for, and wouldn't leave him.


	5. Butterflies

When Hayley and Jack got back to the hub, it was night time. Owen, toshiko and Ianto were there at their computers. Jack bent down to Hayley's hight and whispered in her ear.

"go show them your new hair cut and cloths." he said. Hayley ran to show Owen first. When she got closer to him, she rose into the air so that he wouldn't hear her footsteps coming behind him.

"boo!" she said. He jumped a bit and turned around, then laughed. Hayley went back to the ground. Jack was behind her, making hand gestures for Owen to notice her new hair cut and cloths.

"wow! You look great!" he said.

"nice hair cut, and you got some new cloths too! Better than those large scrubs." he said. He could tell she was happy that he noticed.

"yes!" she said. Turning around so he could see. Then she took of and showed Ianto and Toshiko. They reacted as she hoped. Then she came back to Jack. Her brown hair flowed behind her waving dangerously just below her shoulders.

"we have your room all set up. Do you want to see it?" Hayley nodded. She followed Jack towards his office, but then they made a right and went into a room. Jack flipped the lights on. There was a big light in the center of the ceiling shaped as a sun. there was a big white dresser and closet to her right. She went over and opened it. There was all her new cloths neatly put away in it. Then she saw a big comfy-looking light blue bed. She turned to Jack.

"is that, mine?" she asked.

"yup!" he said smiling. She grinned back. Then she went and threw herself on the bed and cuddled up. Jack heard a giggle come from her. He laughed. She then found a cozy teddy bear on the bed and hugged it.

"come here, I want to show you something." Jack said, gesturing her over to him. She came and stood right next to him. He pulled out a clicker.

"watch this." he pressed a button and the color of the wall changed! Then he did it again and the walls turned into a beautiful meadow with butterflies on it! He did it again and they were filled with stars.

"wow!" she said.

"you can change it to whatever you like." he said handing her the clicker. She clicked a button. The walls turned to a beautiful forest with a unicorn eating some grass.

"I preset some that I thought you may like, but you can play around with it and see what you like." he said. She smiled.

* * *

"thank you!!" she said excitedly.

Hayley woke up the next morning from a wonderful sleep. She got out of bed and stretched. She was wearing her new white nightgown. It was very comfortable, but she decided to put on one of the new outfits she got. She walked out of her room and went around the corner to jack's office. He wasn't there. So she decided to walk around until she found someone. She passed by the conference room and there they all were.

"ah, good morning Hayley." Gwen said. They were all having breakfast.

"good morning." Everyone else echoed.

"good morning." she replied. She took a seat next to Owen at the end of the table.

"breakfast?" Ianto offered her. She nodded.

"everyone is having coffee, would you like to try some?" He asked her. But Jack stepped in.

"how about hot chocolate instead." Jack said, insisting. Hayley shrugged. She didnt really care. She wasn't very hungry anyway. Ianto placed in front of her a plate with a donut on it and a mug of hot chocolate with a little whipped cream on top.

"thank." she said to Ianto. Ianto nodded. They sat eating their breakfast and talked and joked. After they were finished, they all got up and went to their work. Hayley walked out of the room. Jack followed her out.

"you know, you're not wearing any shoes." He pointed out to her. She looked down and saw her bear feet.

"oh yeah." she said giggling. She wiggled her toes.

"do I have to?" she asked.

"well, if you go outside you do." he said.

"ok." she said. She then skipped off towards the edge of the walkway.

"wait!" he said as she jumped off. His heart jumped. But then she flew up to him?

"what?" she asked. He took a breath in. he had almost forgotten she could fly. He thought she was going to get hurt.

"just, be careful." he said. Hayley smiled at him.

"I will." she said. Even though she couldn't die, Jack still didn't want to see her get hurt. Plus, he didn't know everything about time lords. Maybe they could only regenerate in certain conditions or something. He didn't want to risk it. Jack saw Hayley's eyes sparkle. Jack noticed that they were actually sparkling or glowing. Jack tried to look closer, but then Hayley took off.

A few hours later, Hayley heard an alarm go off. She was in her room enjoying it when she heard the alarm. She sat up, listening. She flew, literally, out of the room to see what was going on. Everyone was hurrying out of the hub. Jack was last.

"Hayley come on!" he called to her. She flew down and went through the rolling door. She forgot her shoes. The rolling door shut behind them. She flew past above their heads. They came out into the parking lot. They were climbing into the car.

"Get in!" Jack said. She flew into the open door in the back of the van. she sat in between gwen. And Owen. Toshiko was in front of them facing them sitting in a chair that faced backwards. Jack was driving and Ianto was in the front seat.

"whats going on?" Hayley asked Gwen, confused.

"There's been an alien disturbance. We're going to sort it out." Jack interrupted, hearing Hayley's question. Hayley sat back and watched as the cars on the street pulled over for them due to the flashing lights and siren on the car. Tosh was yelling out directions to Jack over the sirens. Hayley looked to her right. Owen started pulling out a gun. Then she looked at Gwen who was looking out the window. Hayley felt she was in a weird situation. Oh well.

The car pulled up to a house in some neighborhood that Hayley did not know.

"alright. Guns at the ready." Jack ordered.

"this is reported to have attacked people. Owen, get the medical kit. Ok. Lets go!" Jack said. Hayley followed last. She was a little nervous. Guns? Attacks? Although she was a little nervous because she did not know what to expect, that emotion was quickly taken over by excitement. They barged into the house. Hayley followed. She walked in. She didn't have to take her shoes off in politeness, for she was not wearing any. To her right there was a dining room with a large wooden table with chunks missing from it. Chairs were overturned. And there was some blood as well. She walked farther into the house. She noticed scratches and dents in the walls along with some blood as well. She passed the kitchen which looked the same and entered into the living room. Just then, she felt a hand on her stomach. She looked over to see Jack grabbing her to not let her move into the living room any farther. She looked in front of her. There, about 10 inches in front of her, she was face to face with glaring green and black menacing eyes. The creature stood up to its full size. Hayley had to look up to see its face. It was a large alien and it was looking right at her.

Owen was in the corner helping two people and Tosh was with him. Hayley saw out of the corner of her eye Ianto and Gwen both pointing a gun to the creature, and holding back two other humans who were hurt, but not as bad as the two Owen and toshiko were helping. Jack was standing, still with his hand on Hayley, but the creature was not looking at him, or anything else for that matter. It had eyes only for Hayley. The creature took a step closer to Hayley, and she took a few steps back.

"Hayley, when I tell you to, run. Don't fly until you are away from anyone seeing you. Is that clear?" Jack whispered to her. Hayley nodded her head slightly just enough so Jack knew she understood, but not enough to make the creature realize she was moving. One of the scared injured humans Gwen was helping let out a gasp. The creature looked at the woman who let out that sound, then looked back to Hayley and roared.

"RUN!!" Jack yelled. Hayley needed no more hints to know if she should run or not just then. For some reason, she could sort of tell what the creature was thinking, and she knew it was not good for her. She quickly turned and bolted out of the house. The creature roared again and Hayley heard its big thumping footsteps following her. Jack followed after it.


	6. Relax

Hayley ran as hard as she could. She did not know what the plan was, she just knew she did not want that particular creature to catch up with her. She started running out of breath. She looked around. It was dark and no one was out. 'forget this' she thought, and she jumped in the air but did not come back down. She was in the air and decided to stop and turn around and see what the creature would do. It stopped for a second. She saw Jack skid to a stop behind it. He pulled out his revolver and shot it in the center of its head. It turned around, roared at him, then jumped in the air as well. Hayley gasped. It could fly too. Its big bat-like wings flapped faster and faster. It was catching up with Hayley. She turned around and zoomed off. It followed. Jack watched from the ground wishing he could fly to and protect Hayley. She zoomed around then headed for a nosedive to the ground but pulled up just before she would have hit it. The alien nose dived as well, following her every move, right on her tale, so to speak. The nose dive sent it spinning and it got off course for a few seconds. Hayley used this time to go to Jack.

"jack! What should I do?" she said as she got closer, but she saw the alien coming, so she had to raise high into the air and pull of another impressive move to get the alien off course for a bit.

"you said you can travel from earth to another star, does that mean you can go into space and through the atmosphere without getting hurt?" Jack yelled to her. She swooped down again.

"well-" she was cut off and had to move. In between swoops down to Jack she yelled to him.

"short answer-"

"yes!" she yelled. When she finally was able to come back to Jack he yelled to her-

"ok, go up there. It will follow you and either burn in the atmosphere or die once it hits space."

"ok." she said, but Jack didn't hear her.

"what?" he yelled.

"ok!" she yelled louder when she got closer.

"what?" he yelled again, still not hearing clearly what she said.

"OK!-oh well never mind." she said. Then she did what he told her to. She flew higher and higher. The alien followed her. Higher and higher they went. The air got thinner, Hayley could feel it. It didn't matter though. What she didn't tell Jack is that there was a limit she could withstand space for. When she traveled from her planet and back, she used the bridge between it that was built for her. Plus, she would go faster down the bridge-type thing that connected her planet to earth, well, it was sort of more like a worm hole type thing, it didn't matter. Either way, she didn't spend that much time in space. Only about 19 minutes at the maximum. 22 minutes was her maximum, but she kept her limit at 19 just to be safe. She took a glance behind her. The alien was still right on her tale. Actually, it was falling behind a little bit, so she slowed down to make sure it didn't loose her. Higher and higher they went. They were out of sight from jack's perspective. She felt that they were on the edge of space. Pretty soon, they would be in the hottest part of the atmosphere and if that didn't finish off the alien, space should. She heard a scream. She looked around. It was the alien. It let out another scream that pierced Hayley's heart. She stayed there, motionless as she watched the alien burn in the atmosphere. Hayley started to feel like she couldn't breath. What had she done?! Tears started falling down her cheeks but they were quickly evaporated by the sun due to the lack of ozone layer or atmosphere. She watched as the poor alien caught fire, burnt up, and fell to earth. But as it was falling, it was reduced to dust and it was gone. It was as if it was never there, no remnense of it except for the destruction it left behind. And the horrible screams it left imprinted on Hayley's ear that would stay there for a while. Hayley swallowed hard. She was now starring at nothing. She dropped down and down. Thoughts ran through her head. 'No one had even tried to talk to it. How did we know it wasn't just misunderstood. Scared. Something.' she thought. The air felt cold to her as she slowly fell down to earth. Eventually, she saw a spot that got larger. It was Jack standing in the street waiting. He couldn't see anything that had happened for they had gone so high up.

Jack was watching the sky. The silence and the wait was agonizing. 'what if something happened to her?' he couldn't forgive himself if it did. His heart leaped as he saw something floating to the ground. It got closer. He relaxed a bit. It was Hayley.

Hayley floated down to Jack. She landed a few feet away from him. As her feet touched the ground but they gave way and she just fell to her knees. Her legs felt like limp noodles attached to her. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She felt so much sympathy for the creature she just saw slowly die. She could feel its pain. Jack ran over to her and fell to his knees and held her. He wrapped her up in is arms and cradled her for a while until her cries turned to barely audible breaths and tears.

"Its ok. I've got you." He whispered gently to her. When she was ready, Jack helped her to her feet. He held her hand and they walked back to the house where everyone else was. Once they got everything sorted, the victims were in the hospital, it was classified as a 'attempted robbery and attempted murder by an unknown person', the Torchwood team packed up and left.

Though the team was talking in the car on the way back, Hayley and Jack rode in silence. She watched out the window the whole ride. Jack noticed. The car drove up and parked in the parking lot and they all walked inside the hub. Even though Jack didn't know the details about what happened, he guessed Hayley watched the creature die.

"Owen, I want you to go through and find out if we know what that alien was. Tosh, make sure all the police and hospital reports read burglary and murder instead of unknown or anything else. Gwen, I already gave the victims retcon, but tomorrow I want you to go visit them in the hospital and make sure the retcon has set in and they don't remember anything about an alien." Jack ordered. He kept talking but Hayley didn't hear the rest. She walked up to her room and stood in the middle of the floor. She looked down at her bare feet. She took a deep breath in and let it out. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. She turned around. It was Jack.

"May I come in?" He asked. Hayley nodded. He walked in and sat on her bed. Hayley followed him and sat next to him. She leaned her head on his upper arm. Her head didn't even reach to his shoulder.

"come here." He said, picking her up and setting her on his lap. Her legs went over both his legs an they were practically face to face. He gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you do that." He whispered to her. Hayley swallowed.

"it was the only way. No one else will get hurt because of it now." She said.

"You saved everyone you know." Jack praised her. They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I, I watched it die. Burn up in the atmosphere. It's screams were-" she cut out.

"I know." He said rocking her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. She took another breath in.

"I don't want to think about it anymore." She eventually said. Jack was a little surprised to hear this, but he went along.

"How about we go relax? We can watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Ok." she said. They got up from her bed and began to walk out of the room.

"you know." She said.

"I didn't have shoes on." she finished. Jack laughed and brought her to his side and rubbed her shoulder in a pretend-to-punish way.

* * *

"its ok." He said. He knew she would be alright.

Hayley tossed and turned in her bed. She looked at the clock in her bedroom. It was a quarter past twelve at nigh and she couldn't sleep. She turned to her back and sighed. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, she just, couldn't. She decided this was no use, so she sat up and climbed out of bed. There were slippers on the floor by the door, but Hayley walked right past them. She loved being in bare feet. That way she could feel everything she was standing on. The warmth of the carpet, to the cold tingle of the mettle walkway that led to jack's office. She decided to go there to see if he was still awake. Sure enough, she looked through the window and saw him sitting at his desk writing something. She knocked on the door. Jack looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her. She walked in. She walked up to his desk.

"Hello. What are you doing up?" Jack asked as she walked towards him. He reached out his arms and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck to sort of stabilize herself.

"I couldn't sleep." She said. She looked at his desk.

"what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just work." Jack said, closing a small black book. Hayley caught a word before he closed it.

"Doctor." She whispered to herself. Jack quickly looked at her.

"what did you say?"

"oh, I saw it before you closed your book." She said innocently. Jack smiled at her. She was clever. Just like him.

"Oh the Doctor." Jack said, remembering adventures he had been on.

"He's the other Time Lord you were talking about. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah. He is."

"Will you tell me about him? What's he like?" she asked. Laying her head on him.

"He's like fire and ice and the sun and moon all rolled into one. He's kind and has so much mercy, yet he can destroy civilization with a blink of an eye, so to speak. But most of all, he's amazing."

"sounds like your in love." Hayley giggled jokingly. Jack laughed.

"but he really is amazing." Jack said.

"he sounds, amazing." She said, jokingly, but yet not.

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked. Jack laughed.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Tell me an adventure you had with the doctor!" She said excitedly. Jack smiled thinking of which one to tell her. He had so many. He decided on one and began telling her. Halfway through the story he noticed Hayley's eyes starting to close. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her and stood up. He carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. He pulled the covers up over to to her chin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He whispered. There was no reply, she was asleep. Jack left the room and shut the door behind him.


	7. Insight

Jack was sitting at his desk drinking a newly brewed cup of coffee from Ianto while reading the newspaper. He was reading about how some robbers broke into a house yesterday and injured 4 people. He knew this was not the case, though Tosh did a great job covering up what had really happened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flash by his the window looking out from his office to the aria below that was where everyone was working. He took his feet off his desk and stood up. He walked out of his office and stood on the medal walkway and looked down. He saw his team mostly at work, with the exception of Owen who was rocking out to headphones. He looked around. Right from behind the big waterfall in the middle of the huge room-like cavern that was Torchwood, something was moving. Hayley flew from behind it. She flew around the room. It seemed she was looking for something. She looked frantic.

"Hayley!" Jack called. Hayley stopped in the air and looked around. She saw Jack gesturing to her to come over to him. She did.

"Hayley, whats wrong?"

"my telemirror. I cant find it! Its gone!" she said. Looking around while floating in front of Jack.

"What's a telemirror?" he asked a little confused.

"Its this thing, that lets me see whats going on on Neverafry, my, my planet, and I can communicate with it and, And I need it, I really need it." She said desperately.

"Ok, calm down. When did you see it last?" He asked, a little concerned.

"it, um, it was on my dress." something seemed to click in her mind and it showed on her face.

"my dress." she whispered to herself.

"The one I was in when the weevil attacked me!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, its simple then. Ianto!" he called.

"yes sir." he said, looking up from below where Jack and Hayley were.

"Hayley needs her dress we found her in. its in her drawer in the vaults, right? Take her to it." Jack ordered. Ianto nodded to show he understood. Then he started walking out of the room.

"actually, wait up!" Jack yelled so they could hear him. Hayley was already standing behind Ianto ready to follow. Jack came down the stairs and went with them, for he knew what they had to pass on the way, and he was interested and wanted to be there to see what would happen.

...

"I haven't seen this part of the hub yet." Hayley said, noticing she did not know where she was.

"Ah, then I will give you the grand tour, shall I?" Ianto said, obviously proud to be showing people around.

"Here" he said while opening a door. "is the archives of our archives building room." Hayley looked confused. She turned to Jack.

"we're in the process of moving it to be WITH the archives. Its a list of all the things we have in the archives room and where they are. You see, there is so much in the archives from alien activity and other things that we needed a guide to it all. Plus, this is only about a quarter of the stuff. The rest is all on our computers, and of course, we have file drawers filled with backups of all the information." Jack explained.

"wow." Hayley said, impressed.

"and up next, are our cells." This is what Jack wanted to see. He knew that they would have to go through the cells to get to the personal vaults. Hayley looked at Jack. He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably. Hayley followed Ianto in. they passed by an empty cell.

"Why do you have cells?" Hayley whispered to Jack.

"well, sometimes we need them." He said. He couldn't think of a better answer.

"Come along." Ianto said. He was a bit ahead of them. They walked to the next cell. Inside was a weevil. Hayley stopped. She turned to it. It was wearing a grayish-blue Torchwood jumper. It was in chains as well. It stared at her for a second, then jumped at her. Luckily it was stopped by a glass wall that was supported with alien technology. Hayley jumped and grabbed jack's hand out of fear.

"It's ok. Its chained up and that glass wall in between us is made with alien technology that even steel breaks when smashed into it." Ianto came to them, having just realized they weren't following him anymore.

"It's, it's the one that attacked me." She said. Ianto looked at her, then at Jack.

"How did she know that?" He asked, bewildered. Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto, then looked down at Hayley.

"Some, some thing's wrong with it." She said. Jack bent down onto his knee so that he was level with her height. He wanted to look into her eyes.

"What is it?" He whispered. It looked like Hayley was in a trance, just staring at it, but then she came out of it quickly and looked down at the ground, then to her side. She didn't want to make eye contact with Jack. She seemed embarrassed, and another emotion that Jack could not pin. She looked to her right. There were more cells. Hayley was not sure if she wanted to know what was in each one, but she decided to go anyway. Jack stood up and they walked onto the next cell. Jack and Hayley were still holding hands. Hayley was looking around. They got to the next cell and she saw a few weevils in the cell together, but she wasn't scared this time. They got up and went to the window to look at Hayley. Hayley stopped to look. Jack did the same, following her lead. She looked into the weevil's eyes. Then she tilted her head to one side. The weevil did the same. Then the weevils bowed their heads and went towards the ground. It was like Hayley understood them. Then Hayley turned and went on. They passed some more cells, but Hayley didn't want to stop, so they kept going to the vaults. Finally they arrived. Ianto showed them to some drawers that had her name on it. He opened it up and took out a white dress with blood stains on it. Wrapped around it were some vines with some things hanging off it that Jack had never seen before. Hayley took a leather pouch off the vines. Then she took a few of the strange objects off the vines and put them into her pouch. She reached into the pockets of the dress. Her arm went into the pockets much deeper than the pocket seem stopped. Ianto looked at Jack. Jack had seen this before with the doctor. He leaned over to Ianto's ear.

"they're bigger on the inside" Jack whispered. Ianto was still confused, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a joke.

"sort of like your-"

"aaanyway." Jack cut him off, for he knew what Ianto was thinking. Hayley ignored this whole thing. She took a few other things out of the pockets of her dress. They sort of looked like little gadgets, toys and charms. The kind a child would find in the woods and play with for ages. But Jack guessed that these were no ordinary imaginary toys. And he was right. Once Hayley was finished getting everything she needed to get, she turned to Jack.

"regular pockets, so in-officiant." Jack laughed.

"can I bring my dress up to my room? It will be much easier to empty my pockets there."

"sure. " Jack said. "Ianto will bring it up for you."

"Thanks." She said. She attached her belongings to various places on her overalls. She looked like a child playing pretend.

"I have to go to my tree house." She said.

"Ok, when do you think you will be back?" Jack asked.

"It wont take long." She said.

"Alright." Jack said. They started walking out. They passed the cells and the archive archive room. Ianto was ahead of them, carrying her dress to her room. When they got in the main open area, she stopped.

"Um, where is the rooftop?" She asked.

"Follow me." Jack said. He led her to his favorite spot on the rooftop. There were white beams crossing each other and Jack walked on them, balancing perfectly. He stood in 'his spot'.

"This is my favorite spot in all of Cardiff." he said.

"You can see everything from here." He continued. Hayley smiled. She looked at Jack.

"Would you like to come with me?" She asked him. Jack smiled and looked at her.

"I would love to, but I have a lot of work right now. Can I take a rain check?" He asked her. He really did want to go, but he did have a lot of things to catch up on.

"Ok. Some other time than." She said. She took another deep breath, then she shot up into the air. She went too high for Jack to see, but all of a sudden, he saw a shooting star. He smiled to himself.

"I should have gone." He thought to himself. Then he turned and went inside.


	8. Nightmares and Monsters

The next few weeks were pretty slow for Torchwood, with the usual alien desterbance and things like that, but nothing major. There had been more weevils caught however, and Jack had wondered if there were more weevils coming to earth, but there was not much he could do about it. Luckily, they mostly kept to the sewers. As for the team, Owen had gone through 2 girls already, trying to find 'the right one', Tosh had made a new computer program, though no one understood how it worked, Ianto had bought new coffee cups that he took particular pride in, and Gwen had been doing well with rheys. They seem to perhaps have wedding on their minds for the future, but not quite yet. As for Hayley, she had been getting used to life around Torchwood. She had finally started feeling like Torchwood was her new home. Jack had noticed however, that Hayley's nightmares every night have been increasing, which has left Jack to keep an eye on her, wondering what may be the cause of them. Speaking of Jack, Jack had been doing as he had for the past 100 years. Waiting.

Hayley knocked on the door to jack's office. Jack looked up. It was early morning. He smiled at her, so she walked in.

"Hayley, why are you up so early?" Jack asked, picking her up and setting her on his lap. It looked like she had been crying.

"I had another nightmare." She said.

"Another?" Jack asked, concerned. Hayley nodded. A tear fell from her eye. Jack whipped it away.

"What was it about?" Jack asked.

"It was, bad." She said. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. He could tell she didn't really want to talk about it. He gave her a squeeze. She hugged him back. Jack tried to think of what these nightmares were about. she'd been consistantly having them for the past few weeks, but he could think of no reason for them. They heard an alarm go off downstairs. They got up and went towards it to find out what it was. Tosh was on her computer typing extremly fast. So where Gwen and Owen, though their typing speed were not nearly as fast as Toshiko's. Hayley followed Jack towards Tosh's computer to see what was going on.

"Whats happening?" Jack asked.

"Something tripped the motion detector on the north door. The reading say it has rift molecules traceble on it, so it came through the rift. I checked the servailence cameras and there was nothing on them. We couldnt see anything on the tapes. but the detector and the heat detector shows that something deffinitly passed through them." She said.

"Ok, so what does it look like? could it be some insect or something carying some rift molecules? or are we looking at something bigger?" Jack asked, taking control of the situation.

"deffinitly something bigger." She concluded.

"Alright, so we are dealing with something invisable, big, and has already come into the hub." He said.

"I dont like the sound of that!" He concluded. He thought for a moment.

"Alright, we dont know what it is, what it looks like, what it wants, so we need to keep a sharp eye out for it. any sign of something like it. and i want all the extra heat, motion, and rift detectors up and around the perimiters of the hub. Ianto!"

"-On it!" Ianto said, knowing that that was his orders, even though they were not said directly to him in the first place.

"What do we do now?" Tosh asked. there was no way of tracing it now.

"We wait." Jack said.

--

the group lounged around for the rest of the day. recently, there hadnt been as much rift activity as usual, which meant they could relax. They monetered the monitors, which did not help much. a few beeped once in a while, though it was non conclusive, and nothing new. Ianto brought up a ping ping table from the basement and they all had a tornament. Jack won. He marched around with his smugg pride shining, though perhaps it was shining a bit more after he won, for he was able to show his team who "the boss" still was. but they all had fun.

That night everyone went home, happy and relaxed. Though, Ianto stayed to tidy up around the hub,and other stuff...

Jack tucked hayley into bed, then he went to his office. Ianto was there, tiding up his shelves. Jack walked in and grinned at him.

"In for another late one, I see?" Jack toyed.

"As always." Ianto replied.

"Ianto, How are you?" Jack asked, a little out of the blue.

"Fine sir, why do you ask?"

"Ianto.."

"Right, sorry, I forget i dont need to call you sir always." He cut in.

"We havent talked for a while." Jack said, following up his question.

"Right." Ianto said.

"Well how are you then?" he asked Jack. Jack smiled.

"Im good." Jack said. they shared a glance. it seemed it was going to go somewhere, but the moment was imediately cut off when they heard a scream.

"Hayley!" Jack said. They bolted out of his office to Hayley's room. They burst open the door. it was pretty dark, except for her night light that put a glow over the room, so you could still see things. Jack looked around. He saw hayley trying to hide in a corner, however, it was the corner where the wall and the celing meets, above ground. she was holding onto the walls as though they would protect her.

"Hayley, what is it?" Jack asked, running towards her.

"Be careful!" she said, pointing to her bed.

"what?" He whispered.

"There's something under the bed!" She said. there was a tear track from her eyes. Jack quickly turned. He pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket. He carefully went to look under the bed. He bent down and looked around. There was nothing there. He turned to her.

"There's nothing there." He said, comfertingly.

"But there is! I saw it!" She said. She came down to the floor and stood next to jack.

"Here, we will go look together." He said. He took her hand. she walked with him, reluctantly. they looked under the bed. She gasped.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Something moved, over there!" Jack pointed his flashlight to where she was pointing. Nothing was there. They got up from looking under the bed.

"Its nothing sweety." He said, lifting her back into bed.

"But I saw it." She said.

"Ok, I believe you, but even if you did, there is nothing there now. Its ok." He said comferting her. he really did believe her, and he trusted her word, but maybe she could have thought she saw something. maybe it was a build up of her nightmares and it seemed she saw something. again, eather way, its not there now. He tucked her in again, and she went to sleep.

Hayley woke the next morning to an alarm being sound. She hastely got out of ed and went to the main room where everyone was. Jack came out of his office.

"Tosh! update!" Jack ordered.

"it was the heat alarm from the wall over there." She pointing to the wall Hayley had just walked along to get t the main room.

"Any thing else?" He asked.

"Thats it." She said.

"Did we get anything on tape?"

"No."

Jack sighed. "Well then. So much good that did." He said.

A few more of those instances happened the next few days. Jack also noticed that hayley had become more and more frightened to go into her room. She had avoided every chance he gave her. Only when he walked her in and put her to bed, would she go to sleep.

...

It was morning. Jack was enjoying a newly brewed cup of coffee, regards to Ianto. He was reading the morning paper and just relxing. All of a sudden, he thought he heard his name being called, and he was right. it came again.

"Jack!" It was Hayley. He ran to her room and quckly opened the door. He didnt see anyone, but then he saw Hayley laying on the ground. Her eyes were wide. He bent down to her. She was scratched up on her face and neck. it looked like an animal had done it. She wasnt hurt real bad, she was mostly in shock. She turned to look at jack.

"There is a monster under my bed." She whispered. He looked shocked.


	9. Okay

A/N: hey everyone! Ok, so this story is going. But I just wanted to let everyone know that I am leaving for camp tomorrow, so there may be a little pause between the next 2 chapters, but I'm still writing it! So keep watching for this story. Also, I thought i'd leave you all with a little bit (not much, lol) of a cliff hanger. As always, comments are ALWAYS appreciated!! hope you like this chapter!! ok, ill let you get going now. Hehe.

Oh, P.S., sorry its so short.

* * *

Everyone sat around the conference table. Jack was at the head of the table. Hayley was to his right. Owen sat next to her, and next to him was Gwen. On the other side of the table sat Toshiko and Ianto. They were all gathered to discuss what to do about these entrances and the attack on Hayley that have been happening. Owen had already cleaned up Hayley's scrapes from the attack. Jack stood at the front. He had just finished prepping them all on what had happened with Hayley.

"Ok, I think these weird infiltrations and the attack on Hayley is by the same creature. I think that this is also definitely an alien because there is nothing on earth we know of that can move through walls, like we have decided its doing based on the information from the detectors."

"So do we think it came through the rift?" Tosh said.

"I'm not sure, but either way, It should not be here."

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked, feeling this part of the conversation wasn't getting many places.

"Well, for whatever reason, we cant see it with our own eyes. But if there is physically something there, it will give off a heat reading. But either way, I think we should set up some heat cameras and regular cameras in Hayley's room, since that is the place that it has been." Jack stopped talking. He remembered Hayley was next to him. He turned to her.

"Hayley, do you think you could go and make some coffee with Ianto for a few minutes?" Jack asked politely. Hayley knew that he didn't want her in the room for the next few words that were going to be said. But she gave no sign that she knew this, and left the room. Ianto followed her. Jack turned to the group again.

"The thing is, is I don't think we will be able to catch it without Hayley. I think it is lured to her for some reason and I don't think it will show up without her. The thing is, is if it wants her, it could be too dangerous to send her in alone."

"Well, what if she doesn't have to be alone?" Owen contributed to the conversation for the first time.

"What if someone is in there with her."

"But I don't think the alien will show up if someone else is in the room. It fled last time." Tosh said.

"Ok, so what if we have someone outside her room, ready to go in. And we have someone on the monitors watching and telling people whats going on?"

"That could work." Tosh said.

"But if this alien want her, it is possible that it could take her and we couldn't stop it." Gwen chimed in. Everyone thought for a few minutes in silence.

"Wait a second, how could I be so stupid! Owen, have you perfected that HLS machine?" Tosh asked.

"The what?" Owen answered.

"The Hyper Locomotion Seal machine. Thats what we named it, right?"

"Right, Yeah, but its not perfect." He answered.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"It was this thing we found. It puts up like a force field that, on different settings, could let things into the room, but not out. So, we could set it up around her room, let the alien come in, and we could deal with it once its there." Everyone thought about this.

"That could work." Jack said. He had listened to the whole conversation in thought, listening to his team.

"Jack, this is still dangerous." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah, but what other choice do we have? Are we going to let it keep preying on Hayley and whoever else? It can get it to Torchwood easier then we ourselves can." Tosh said, making the winning argument. They all thought.

"We need to at least tell her." Gwen said.

"Tell me what?" They all turned. Hayley and Ianto were standing at the door with cups of coffee in their hands. Everyone looked at each other.

Jack told her the plan they have devised.

"But, what if it hurts me?" She asked, confused.

"We wont let it. We will have 2 of us outside your room, ready to come in, the other 3 will be monitoring the screens and working the HLS machine. And if anything happens, we will be right there with you." he comforted her. Jack really didn't like the idea of sending her into danger probably more than she disliked it, but he could see no other option. Hayley sighed.

"Ok." She said softly. Everyone looked at her stunned. She looked around.

"I really don't want that thing around anymore." She said. Jack smirked a little.

"And we're going to do something about that." He said. She looked at him, and he looked back at her reassuringly.


	10. See No Evil

A/N: I'm back!! here ya go! Hope you like it! Please comment! thanks!

* * *

Hayley watched as the team got their equipment ready to pull off the plan. She sat with her hot chocolate clutched in her hands. The warmth of the cup melting through her fingers. Her legs swung in the air, hanging them off the edge of the metal walkway that looks out at the rest of the hub. Jack came up and sat next to her, keeping her company. Once everything was prepared and set up, they all went over the plans again, including any emergency back up plans. When they were all finished with that, Jack tucked Hayley into her bed. Before he put her to sleep, he had her put in an ear piece in case they needed to tell her something and couldn't, though, they kept it off on the other end to let her sleep and they would switch it on from the computers if they needed. They all bunkered in for a long night, having no idea when or even IF the alien would show up.

It took a while, but Hayley finally got to sleep. Jack was watching the monitors so he could see what was happening, but at the first sign of anything, he would go to Hayley's room and resume his spot outside her door with Owen, ready to go in. He saw the figure of Hayley stirring in her sleep in her bed. She looked so small in the heat monitor compared to the cold rectangular mass that was her bed. The heat monitor was a peculiar thing, it was not like normal heat monitors, for things did not look like just blobs, but it showed details so you could see who people were, exactly what objects were, and other things as well. Everything in the room gave out some sort of heat reading. It is impossible for things not to give out some sort of reading no mater how minuscule it is. That is why it was such a big shock when they finally saw the readings they were waiting for 5 hours later into the night. What Jack saw was a heat-filled mass float through the walls, into the room, and under Hayley's bed. It sent a chill down Jack's spine.

"Everyone!" Jack whispered into his com., knowing however, that Hayley's was off, so she could not hear.

"Its here." He said.

Jack ran to Hayley's door. Owen was standing with his gun in his hand, ready to go in.

"Jack. You wont believe what its doing!" Toshiko said over the communication system.

"What?" Jack answered. Tosh was watching the screen. It looked like some sort of connection was forming between Hayley and the large mass that was under Hayley's bed.

"It, it looks like its sucking, something from Hayley." There was a pause between everyone.

"What?" Jack finally said, realizing that he had no clue what this monster was doing.

"I'm recording all of this, but I think we should do this now!" Toshiko said.

"Copy." Jack said over his com system.

"Owen, is the HLS machine ready?" Jack whispered to Owen.

"Ready when you are."

"right, lets do this...NOW!" He said. Owen pressed the button to get it working at full power and Jack burst open the door. He turned the light on, but all he could see was Hayley in her bed, and some sort of every flow going from Hayley to something he could not see. Jack shut the door once Owen was through just in case, but he did not see any monster.

"Tosh, where is it?"

"Its right in front of you! You got to stop it whatever its doing to Hayley." Jack heard Tosh respond.

"But there's nothing there!"

Gwen went to Toshiko.

"Theres nothing on the screen." Gwen said referring to the screen she was watching. It wasn't a heat monitor, but a regular camera. Tosh looked from screen to screen. There was definitely a massive reading on the heat monitor and with a split second, Tosh realized how bad this actually was.

"Jack, the thing is invisible." Tosh said. Jack looked at Owen. They shared a glance then both of them were whipped off their feet and thrown to the nearest wall. Hayley shot up out of her bed with a huge gasp. Tosh watched as the energy flowing from Hayley to the monster stopped. Hayley flew to Jack and Owen who were gathering themselves back up. Hayley turned around, breathless, as she stared into huge unforgiving yellow eyes. She stood there motionless, hoping that the monster would not see her, even though, she was definitely staring at it.

Jack looked from Hayley to the blank space that she seemed to be staring at. He didn't dare move, for he had no idea where it was. All he could see was Hayley, frozen with fear to the spot. Owen started forward but Jack held out his arm so as to stop Owen from scaring the alien. Then Jack realized what was going on. Hayley could see it. And she was scared.


	11. Feel No Evil

Hayley and the monster shared the glance for what seemed like a long time, but in reality, it was only a matter of 30 seconds. The glance however, was broken when Hayley was shoved into the corner.

"Alright, thats it!" Jack yelled. After the monster's last move, Jack was ready to lock this thing up, then maybe it would talk.

"Tosh, how do we get this thing locked up?" Jack asked over the communication system.

"Figuring that out right now. Give me a second." She said. Right after She said that, Jack heard a scream.

"Jack, look out!" It was Hayley, but he figured that out AFTER he got slapped across the face by the monster.

"Man, this is just like that night when-"

"Jack!" Tosh interrupted his thought.

"Tosh! Tell me you've got an answer for this puppy."

"Owen! Look out!" Hayley yelled. But of course, being that he couldn't see what he was looking out for, he got waked.

"Ok, we're hooking up the teleportation system to Hayley's room. I've set up a cell that wont let anything in or out unless we set it, so every living thing in that room will get transported into the cell, then we can let you out from there. The thing is-"

"-Alright Tosh, just do it!" Jack interrupted. He was sick of getting hit by something he couldn't see. A few seconds later, everything turned blue, then black.

...

Jack gasped, they all did. He looked around. Owen was running to Hayley who was laying motionless on the floor. Blood was pouring from her head which was laying on the concrete bed that raised from the floor and jetted out from the wall. Her head looked like it hit the corner. Owen was blasted off his feet. Jack watched as Hayley was lifted off the floor and floated, unconsciously, in mid air, like the monster was holding her. Jack watched through the glass wall as Ianto came running into the cellar followed by Gwen and then Tosh.

"get us out of here!" Jack yelled.

"The problem is, is I'm trying to figure out how we can get you guys out without the monster getting out." A few seconds passed of her typing on her mechanical device she was carrying.

"Ok, You guys go into the next cell as soon as I open the door, if the monster doesn't get in, we will lock it in, then let you guys out of the cell next door."

"Ok!" Jack looked at Owen who was gathering himself up from the floor. Owen nodded at him showing that he heard Toshiko.

"Tosh-" Gwen said, tapping her arm. Tosh hadn't actually looked up from what she was doing. When she did, she saw Hayley floating unconsciously in mid air.

"Oh my G-d." Gwen and Ianto said together.

"Don't worry! I'll get her, lets just do this!" Jack yelled.

"Right." Tosh said.

"Opening the door in 3, 2, 1-" The door to the next cell opened. Owen ran through. In that quick second, Jack ripped Hayley out of the air and ran her through the door which closed behind them, quickly, and automatically. Jack and Owen were panting slightly, due to the rush of adrenaline pumping through them, getting them out of that ordeal. Jack took a glance at Hayley and Owen for, what seemed the first time, realizing how much damage that thing had done to them. Owen had, already, a puffy black eye and many scrapes including one large gash on his forehead that was leaking blood onto the rest of his face, reminding Jack of one of his soldier in his squadrent in world war II after a grenade had blown apart half his make-shift shelter they had built. Not to mention the other large gashes and bruises that covered what used to be his flawless hands. Hayley Lay on the floor, unconscious. Jack rushed to her side, though Owen was already there, checking her hearts. She had a gash on her forehead even larger than Owen's that was spilling blood quickly. She also had many cuts and scrapes on her face and a large bruise that seemed to be getting larger on her jawline that spread onto her cheek. She also had a large dark-colored bruise that covered her left elbow, and again, many scrapes, cuts, and smaller bruises. Jack didn't even look at himself.

"Tosh, is the monster contained in it's cage?" Jack asked. Ianto and Gwen were watching Owen and Jack through the glass wall. Actually, it isn't exactly glass, for it is strengthened and held together much more durable than glass by alien technology, but for the sake of easiness, lets call it glass.

"Yes." Tosh said, still looking at her device she was holding.

"OK, lets get her to the medical room." Owen said, referring to Hayley. Tosh let them out of the cage and Jack carried Hayley to the, what was mostly the 'autopsy room', but has recently been decided to change it to the 'medical room' due to so many recent needs of the word 'medical' and not 'autopsy', thank goodness may I just add.

Jack laid Hayley on the medical table gently. Owen quickly put his white doctor's jacket on and rushed to Hayley's side. He checked her hearts, and her breathing to make sure she was in no life threatening medical danger. He went on to examine her head. He cleaned the gushing wound up. It seemed she it it pretty badly and that was probably the reason she was out, but just in case, he started an IV drip and decided to take an X-ray of her head. He looked over her limbs and found her left elbow to be exceedingly swollen and dark colored. He decided to take an X-ray of that as well. After Owen was finished cleaning up the major wounds on Hayley, he went to go get the portable X-ray machine. Jack took the damp wash cloth and started cleaning Hayley's smaller wounds on her face. The impact of what he had done hit him all of a suddenly. 'I should never, NEVER have used her as, well, 'fish bate'. A tear leaked from his eyes, though no one saw. He bent to Hayley's ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Owen stood looking at the X-ray viewer on the wall. It was like a white board that lit up and you hang the X-rays on it so you can see it better. He viewed Hayley's X-rays with particular care. Ianto watched from the railing looking over the medical room, onlooking Owen, and Hayley. Jack had gone out to get some breath air- suggested by Ianto. After a while of starring at the X-rays, Owen walked up the stairs. He whipped his forehead. Ianto looked at him questioningly.

"I can get it-" Ianto offered, but Owen cut him off.

"No, its ok, I'll get it." He said, walking away. Ianto looked back at Hayley laying on the medical bed. He walked down to her. Its funny when humans are in the presence of others that are not able to consciously talk back, because they feel inclined to talk to the person, which is exactly how Ianto felt, though he didn't know what to say. Instead he reached out and gently moved a piece of hair from her face. Ianto hoped she would wake up soon. He was about to say something, but just then, he heard someone walking down the steps. It was Jack. He walked up beside Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder. They shared a silent glance. It was broken by the sound of a small wince. They looked at Hayley. She was starting to stir. Jack went to the other side of her bed. He started stroking her hair.

"Hayley." Jack whispered. Her head moved a little at her name. Her eyes started opening. She started crying a little.

"Its ok, its ok. Shh." Jack said softly. She cried a little more as the world came into focus.

"Ow." She whispered, half consciously.

"I know. Its ok." Jack said. She looked at Ianto, then Jack, realizing where she was. She started moving quickly.

"where is it?" She asked, looking around.

"Its ok, its locked up." Ianto said. She looked at him, but she seemed to loose focus and went into a blank stare.

"Hayley." Jack said. She didn't respond.

"Hayley!" Jack said louder. She didn't respond.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath in and looked around again. She looked at Jack.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She took a breath in.

"Yeah."


	12. Nightmare

A/N: WARNING. This chapter is rather dark. If you get scared easily, please do not read.

* * *

And if you do read, please tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

Owen looked at Hayley's eyes with an interment with a light on the end of it.

"How are you feeling?" Owen asked Hayley.

"Like I've been attacked by and alien." Jack laughed.

"I see you've taken X-rays." Hayley said.

"Yeah."

"And?" Jack said.

"well, you're lucky. You almost broke your elbow."

"Almost being the operating word?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. You were lucky. And you have a very small fracture on your skull." Owen added. Hayley sat up.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as they all made to put Hayley back down.

"I'm ok." She said innocently.

"No, you have a fractured skull, your not ok." Jack insisted.

"Theres nothing you can do about it anyway." They all looked dumbfounded at her reaction. She gave a slight smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have any residual cellular energy laying around would you?" She asked. They all looked blank.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it the long way." She sighed a little. She looked at Owen, then Jack, realizing the damage that the alien had made on them. Her slight run of sarcasm left immediately.

"Im sorry." She whispered. Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Its not your fault." He whispered back.

* * *

"Ok, lets find out what this thing is." Jack announced, taking charge.

"Tosh-" He said, about to tell her to do something, but she cut in.

"On it."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"-I can read your mind." There was a sudden silence. Usually when someone says this people would laugh, but being that rather recently, she was given a necklace by an alien that allowed her to REALLY read their minds, they weren't sure if she was joking or not. She looked at all of them, then cracked a smile.

"Joking." She said. Everyone snickered. She got to work, looking for how the alien got to earth, perhaps through rift activity, and if she was lucky, what the thing was. Though Owen would be mostly looking for that as well, she figured.

"Owen, I want you to look for what this alien is, any clues to how we could help it." Jack said. Tosh smiled to herself. She was right.

"Ianto, help Owen and Tosh." He said.

"Gwen, Hayley, with me."

Jack led Hayley and Gwen down to the cells. He was a few strides in front of Hayley and Gwen. Gwen walked faster and caught up with him.

"Jack what are we doing?"

"Hayley can see the alien, maybe she can communicate with it, find out what it wants, why its here."

"Do you really think thats a good idea? That thing scares her. It attacked her."

"Its the only way to find out exactly why its here. This alien isn't in our database, I know that."

"Then why did you have Owen look for it?"

"Some blind hope. Maybe it is in the archives, but I highly doubt it."

"Well, maybe theres a different way."

"There isn't." There was some silence between them.

"But-"

"-Do you really think I don't want the best for her? Don't you think I know the type of situation we're in? That thing can penetrate our main base. It can get in and out of here as easily as if it waltzed in the front door. If there are more of them out there, then we could be in serious danger. Lets hope not, but we got to find out how much danger Torchwood is in." there was another pause between them.

"Fine, but if she gets too scared, we get her out, ok?" Gwen said.

"Of course."

"Jack, why are we down here?" Hayley asked, a little tentatively.

Jack stopped and turned to her. He knelt down on one knee so he could be at her level.

"Hayley, I need you to talk to this alien, see if you can find out why its here. Can you do that?"

"But what if it gets out?"

"It wont. We have the cell on maximum security. Its trapped." He explained.

"And we will be there with you." Gwen stepped in. Hayley looked at her, then at Jack.  
"Ok." She said.

They walked into the cells. They went to the cell that their most recent capture was in. Hayley stood next to Jack. They looked at the cell with the alien in it, only visible to one person in that room. Hayley looked up at Jack. Jack nodded and gave a little smile of reassurance.

"Its ok." He said. Hayley looked at the cage, and took a few small steps closer.

The alien looked at her. Its big threatening eyes looked at Hayley, but she did not turn back. They stood looking at each other for a few moments. All of a sudden, Jack and Gwen heard a loud bang on the glass wall. Hayley jumped back quickly and grabbed jack's hand. The alien had jumped at her, but was blocked by the wall.

"little girl. Pretty little girl. So scared. Scarred. Haha." Hayley stepped toward it again.

"If your going to speak, speak to everyone. Not just inside of my head. Or are YOU too scared?" Hayley said, with a surprising amount of strength and intention. There was a few seconds of silence.

"oh. Pretty little girl got courage." The voice seemed to echo around the cells. Jack and Gwen looked around. To them, it seemed to come out of no where.

"Tosh, are you getting this?" Gwen whispered into her communication system.

"Yeah, we can hear it. I'm recording it as well." Tosh said back.

"Thats better." Hayley said.

"Now we can speak as civil beings." She said. This seemed to get it a little angry.

"We are not civil beings. You have imprisoned me! We are not equals." It scowled.

"Oh? You are the one who engaged first. You are the one who attacked first. Who entered here without authority."

"I have authority." It scowled.

"By who!" Hayley got louder.

"By the Daleks!" It yelled. Jack's stomach turned over.

"The what?" She asked. Jack did not say anything.

"haha. The little one does not know of them? But surely the man does. Oh yes. I sense his fear. Oh yes. Oh yes." It said.

"But do not worry. Yet. For they are long far. Yes. They are long far away. They will not be coming yet. Oh no. I have what they want." Hayley did not let it scare her. She didn't even know what the thing it mentioned even was.

"And what is that? What do you have?"

"I have conformation. I have information on what they want."

"And what information do you have?"

"I have information on the species. The one they want. The being that does not know how to bring them to an end and yet could. The one who can win over the mythical other being. The only one they fear. A storm is coming. The on-comming storm." It laughed. Jack had a look on his face that neither Hayley, nor Gwen had seen. It was fear, and excitement, and more.

Hayley decided to pursue.

"Why did you come here? What are you?" Hayley asked.

"My name is **Bodmuth Dernster Ene**. I am the monster under your bed. I feed off of your dreams, leaving you with your worst nightmares, then I feed off those too. Your fear." It laughed.

"little girl. The little girl has such unique dreams. So colorful. So different. So tasty." Hayley drew a breath in.

"And when they are left with nothing but fear and nightmares, they die, and I feed off the energy." It laughed again.

"Why cant we see you? Why can only Hayley see you?" Gwen asked.

"Only children can see me. They are the only ones whose eyes are open. Whose minds are not closed off. Blocked. And I can hide under the children's beds without being disturbed. When adults look under their kids beds, they see nothing. They are corrupted with the veil they call reality, but the veil blocks off so much. So much." It laughed again.

"Oh." Hayley said to herself.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"It feeds off children, only children. It is the monster under the bed. Which means, its been killing children." She explained.

"Oh no, I do not kill them all the way." It said.

"What?"

"Just until I get enough energy. Just until they are left with only nightmares. And everything else, except their nightmares is not real. And sometimes I get the rest of the energy after they decide to leave for good."

"You mean if they kill themselves?"

"Yes. I do not get my hands dirty."

"You are filthy" Gwen said. She practicly spat the words at it.

"What species are you?" Hayley asked.

"I am a **Minghtare**."

"Are there any more of you?" Jack asked, finally talking.

"Oh yes."

"Are they here?" The Minghtare didn't answer.

"Are they here?!" Jack asked louder, coming closer to the cage.

"Answer me!" He yelled. The Minghtare laughed. A great booming laugh that sent fear through everyone. A moment of great tension.

"they are not here." It said to Hayley, in her mind, thus keeping the tension and fear in the room.


	13. Taking Care of Buisness

"They are not here." Hayley said. Jack and Gwen looked at her.

"Come on, lets go." Hayley said, turning and leaving the cells. Jack and Gwen followed.

"They are not here?" Gwen asked.

"No, it told me. Inside my head." Neither Jack nor Gwen challenged this. Instead, they walked in silence back to the main room of the hub.

.........

everyone sat around the conference table in silence.

"So, what are we going to do with this thing?" Owen broke the silence. They all looked at each other.

"Well, we cant let it go. It said it will go tell the Daleks about information it had, probably on planet earth or other things it finds interesting. If it can get in anywhere, it could possibly access vital information for things like our nuclear system, or other vital information." Tosh suggested.

"first of all, its Daleks, and Its not interested on warheads and bombs and information like that personally, but it possibly could be for the daleks." Jack said.

"And you're right, it is too dangerous to let out. It could attack any of us again. So, with that said, what do you suggest we do with it?" He said.

"why don't we just do away with it?" Owen suggested.

"Owen." Gwen shook her head.

"We cant just blindly murder it."

"Ok, but what can we do then?"

"Well, I don't know, keep it locked up I guess, for now."

"But if it feeds on energy from people, it puts us all in danger when we go down there, and it puts the other things in our cells in danger, like the weevils. Its far too dangerous to be keeping around." Owen and Gwen argued. Jack watched the whole argument. He took a breath in.

"Ok. I really hate doing this, but Owen is right. It is way too dangerous to have around, and we cant let it go because it threatened to give valuable information. We have to." No one spoke after Jack's decision to condemn this monster. They all hated the idea, but Owen was right, it was dangerous to have around.

* * *

Jack was in his office. It seemed he was doing almost nothing, but in fact, his mind was going at it.

'Daleks.' he thought. 'they cant be back. The Minghtar mentioned a storm was coming. "the on-coming storm." -the doctor. Thats what the Daleks called the doctor, but it cant have known about him- unless the Daleks told it about him. If only there was a way I could signal the doctor. The psychic papar? Does he have a phone?- even if he did, I don't have his number or anything. Too bad. I'm usually good at getting numbers.' he smirked to himself.

* * *

The air was heavier than usual in the main room of the hub. Not literally of course, but everyone was more tense. The things that had occurred that night and well into the day put them all on edge. It didn't seem right to just kill the monster like that, but everyone understood why and that they had to to protect themselves, and everyone else. After a few hours however, the mood of the room started to lighten up more. Ianto and Owen started playing cards, Toshiko was working on one of her projects on the computer, Gwen was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, and Jack was in his office. Hayley looked around. She decided to go over to Gwen. She sat down next to her.

"Hello Hayley."

"Hi." Hayley took a look at the magazine Gwen was reading.

"Whats that?" Hayley asked.

"Its a magazine." Gwen answered, looking at Hayley. Hayley leaned in a little to have a better look. Gwen turned it towards her to share it. She looked at it for a few minutes.

"Why do their faces look like that?" Hayley asked, pointing to a big make up add with a woman with a lot of makeup on.

"Thats make up." Gwen answered.

"What?" Gwen laughed.

"Its an add for make up."

"Why would someone wear that?"

"Well, people don't usually wear as much as they're wearing there." Hayley looked confused.

"Its like paint for your face. See, I'm wearing some." Gwen explaned. Gwen whipped some make up off her face. Hayley looked amazed

"Wow, humans are weird." Hayley decided. Gwen looked at her. Hayley looked back, embarassed she said that out loud. They both laughed. Gwen turned the page. Suddenly, they heard the front "door" let someone in. What they actually heard was the part of the sidewalk from above descend into the hub.

"Chinese! Anyone?" A voice came from the lift. Hayley and Gwen looked around to see who was there at the same time.

"Ahh, there's my girl!" Rhys said, plopping the chinese carry-out bags he was carrying onto the table and coming over to the couch. He went to give Gwen a kiss. Hayley jumped into the air.

"Get off of her!!" Hayley yelled. She started towards Rhys.

"Hayley, Hayley, its ok!" Gwen said, moving to block Rhys.

"Whats going on?" Jack said as he hurried out of his office to the railing along the bridge looking over the hub.

"Nothing Jack! Hayley, its ok. He's not going to hurt me. See." Gwen kissed Rhys this time.

"What are you doing?!" Hayley said, starting toward them to try and break them up, when just then, Hayley felt big, strong arms wrap around her.

"Hayley, its ok. They're just kissing." Jack said, holding Hayley so she wouldn't hurt Rhys. Hayley looked up at Jack as she struggled to get out of his arms. He was snickering.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Hayley said, still struggling, but without as much force.

"Hayley, it was just a kiss." Gwen said, putting her hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"What's a kiss?" Hayley asked, confused. Gwen looked to Rhys, not knowing what to say.

"Hayley, you've never seen a kiss before?" Gwen asked.

"no." Hayley said quietly.

'She had never stayed on earth more than an hour once in a while, and she grew up alone in that place..' Jack thought to himself.

"Well. Um, Hayley-" Rhys started to say.

"Its ok, I''l have the talk with her. Lets leave these two lovebirds alone." Jack took Hayley's hand and started to lead her up the stairs to his office.

"What talk?" Hayley asked.

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other, then giggled.

"So who, or what was that?" Rhys asked, cuddling on the couch with Gwen.

"That was Hayley." Gwen said.


	14. The Talk

Ianto burst into Jack's office, holding a big stack of papers that blocked his view from seeing anything except his feet. Fortunately for him, he knew exactly where Jack's desk was to put the papers onto. Jack cleared his throat as Ianto put the papers and files down. Ianto looked up and noticed he was interrupting a conversation between Jack and Hayley.

"Oh, sorry." Ianto said, flustered. He looked at Jack, who looked perfectly calm. Jack was sitting behind his desk, but his chair was facing toward Hayley. Hayley was sitting directly next to him. Her chair was also facing his. Ianto noticed Hayley did not look calm, like Jack. Actually, she looked rather upset. Her feet were on her chair with her, and she was hugging her knees.

"Is Hayley ok?" Ianto asked, concerned. Jack looked at Hayley.

"Yeah, we're just having the talk." Jack said calmly.

"The talk?" Ianto asked. Jack gave Ianto a look, which made it dawn on Ianto exactly WHAT they were talking about.

"OOH. THE talk." Ianto said. "Well, I'm always in for this sort of thing, mind if I join?" Ianto asked. It was Ianto's turn to give jack a look this time; however, it was a different look…

"Sure, pull up a chair." Jack said. He then looked at Hayley. "Is that ok with you?" He asked softly. Hayley nodded. Ianto pulled up a chair, and sat on it backward, leaning his chin on the backrest of the chair.

"How far have you gotten into it?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Kissing," Jack said. Ianto nodded in understanding. There was a small pause.

"But why do people do that? Why would they put their lips on each other?" Hayley asked confused.

"Well. Usually kissing leads to other things." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"What sort of things?" Hayley asked tentatively.

"Well, do you know how babies are made?" Ianto joined in. Jack looked grateful he did. Hayley thought about it.

"I never thought about that." Hayley realized. She was surprised at how much she learned that she did not know.

"Well, when someone decides to have a baby, what happens is-"

* * *

"So, who did you say that kid is?" Rhys asked Gwen as they sat on the couch together.

"Well, we saved her when she was attacked by a weevil. Jack says we need to keep her around." Gwen answered.

"How can she fly though?"

"Rhys, she's an alien,"

"What?"

"Yeah," Gwen laughed. Rhys sighed.

"But she looks human!" he said, surprised.

"Yes, well-"Gwen was cut off by screaming, then something ran into her arms.

"They're telling me lies! Gross, sick lies!" Hayley yelled as she ran into Gwen's arms. Jack and Ianto followed, coming to a stop in front of Rhys, Gwen, and Hayley.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked. She held an obviously upset Hayley.

"We were simply telling her where babies come from-" Ianto started. Rhys cut him off with his laughter.

"-What's so funny?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, no wonder she's freaked out, what with you two telling her and all!" Rhys said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Alright, that's enough." Gwen cut in. She wasn't about to sit there while the rest of the testosterone-"Hayley, I will be right back." Gwen said. She sat Hayley on the couch and pulled Jack and Ianto aside.

"Jack, you have to be gentile in telling a kid this stuff." Gwen started.

"I was! She just-"Gwen put her hand up to stop Jack. Jack was offended. This was always his favorite subject (and expertise)…

"Anyway, I have a question, before we go any farther into this." She said.  
"Ok." Jack said, apprehensively.

"Is she, going to grow up?" she asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, is Hayley going to grow up… and go through pubert-"Jack cut her off by holding up his hand.

"Please, I do not want to think about that just now…" He said. Ianto smiled to himself. Jack smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry," Ianto said. Gwen gave Jack a look.

"I don't know…" He said. "I doubt it, but I really don't know. I don't know a whole lot about a Time Lord's life span… I was only with the doctor for about a year…"

"Ok, well, I won't get that far into it then…" Gwen said. She turned and walked back toward the couch.

"Hi Hayley," Gwen said.

"Hi." She said.

"Alright, let's talk."

"Ok…" They all watched Gwen take Hayley away into her room. Hayley was relieved to get away from everyone for a little while.

After a while, they came from Hayley's room. Rhys was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He noticed Hayley looked more content than before as both Gwen and Hayley came over to him and sat on the couch. Gwen cuddled up next to Rhys, who put his arm around her.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Good, after clearing up the damage Jack and Ianto did." Gwen smiled, and so did Rhys.

"Hey, I heard that." Jack said from the bridge off his office. His hands were on his hips, like he was mad. Then he smiled. Hayley smiled too. She got up from the couch and flew over to him, and hugged him.

"Feeling better?" Hayley nodded.

"Let's go somewhere!" She suggested excitedly. She stood gracefully next to Jack. The cold metal felt good on her bare feet. She bounced excitedly. Jack laughed.

"Ok, ok," he said, putting a hand on her head to stop her bouncing.

"Yay!" Hayley squealed.

"Go get dressed." Jack laughed. Hayley rushed to her room.

"Where are you going Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Taking Hayley out. Probably ice cream, or shopping or something," Jack said. Rhys looked at Gwen, then to Jack.

"Can we come?" Rhys asked. Jack didn't look very happy about Rhys coming, but Gwen gave him a look and he caved.

"Alright, 10 minutes," he said, pointing at Rhys.

"Well, 10 minutes," Rhys said, jokingly to Gwen. Gwen smiled. She patted his chest.

"Come on. Let's get going," she said, getting up from the couch and grabbing her sweater. Hayley burst from her room in one of her new outfits. Jack heard Hayley come out and walked down stairs.

"Ready?" He asked Hayley, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes!" …as he suspected. They all walked out the back door. Ianto had the car ready for us, and was holding the door open.

"Thanks Ianto," everyone said as they climbed in.

"You're welcome," He said as he closed the door, then waved goodbye.


	15. Old Enemies

"So, where do you all want to go?" Jack asked, as he drove the car around a sharp corner. Hayley shrugged her shoulders. She still didn't know much about the city.

"How about some ice cream?" Gwen suggested. She knew how much Hayley loved ice cream.

"Yeah!" Hayley said excitedly.

"Alright, ice cream it is." Jack turned the car around another corner and parallel parked quickly in an open spot right in front of a very chique ice cream shop. Hayley jumped out of the car and rushed into the line. Jack, Gwen, and Rhys followed after her. When Jack got up to her, she took his hand.

"Which are you going to get?" Hayley asked. Jack bent down so he could see the flavors through the glass better.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to get good ol' fashion vanilla."

"That's boring!" Hayley accused. Gwen and Rhys laughed. Jack looked amused.

"Yeah, boring Jack!" Gwen copied. Jack laughed.

"Alright, how about vanilla and sprinkles?" He asked Hayley's approval.

"Well, it's a start." She said.

"What are you going to get honey?" Rhys asked Gwen.

"Cookies and cream, definitely."

"Mmm, I'll have the same." Rhys said. "Hayley, how about you? What are you going to get?" Hayley looked at the flavors, then at the toppings. She looked back at Rhys, Gwen and Jack with a twinkle in her eye.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, with sprinkles, Reeses peanut butter cups, chocolate chips, and a cherry!!" She said excitedly. They all laughed.

They all sat around a table outside. It was a nice sunny day out, and even better with ice cream; according to Hayley at least.

Just then, an ear-piercing scream came from down the street. Jack, Gwen, and Hayley all looked at each other, then quickly got up from the table. Rhys was slower to respond.

"Rhys, honey, stay here." Gwen told him.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"No time to argue, come on!" Jack said. they all followed him. They ran around the corner and down the street.

"Oy, watch where yu'r goin'!" Some woman cried out, but they didn't listen. Another person cried out. There was an electronic sound, and a bright blue light as someone fell to the cold, hard pavement.

"Exterminate!" A piercing, electronic voice said. Jack stopped in his tracks. He put his hands out to stop Hayley, Gwen and Rhys. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"What is it Jack?" Gwen asked.

"I know that voice," He said. It was the first time Hayley detected fear in his voice, which made a chill go down her spine.

"Rhys, I need you to get the car, quick." Jack threw the keys to him. Rhys caught them, turned, and ran as fast as he could towards the car.

"Gwen, call the hub. Tell them we need them here, now. Tell them to bring our level red weapons."

"Right," Gwen walked away so she could make the phone call.

"Hayley," Jack said, bending down so he was at her level. He took her hand in his and stared her directly in the eyes. "Whatever happens, do NOT let them find out you are a time lord. If they do, I want you to fly to the hub as fast as you can. No matter what happens. You HAVE to get away as fast as you can, when I tell you. Do you understand?" Hayley nodded.

"But, what are they?"

"They're Daleks."

Gwen came back to Hayley and Jack.

"Alright. I called them. They're on their way. What's going on Jack?"

"They're the worst species in the universe. No mercy. They live to take orders, and kill, that's what they were designed to do, and their biggest enemy in the universe, are Time Lords." Jack turned his intercom on.

"Daleks? Wait, I've heard that name before. Where Have I heard it?" Gwen said.

"Remember the 'Monster under the bed'?" Jack prompted.

"Yeah- oh yeah! It talked about the Daleks. Wait, that means they're here, so it was right. Have they-?"

"I don't know." Jack cut her off. "But its bad."

"Tosh, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Jack," Tosh spoke.

"Alright, have Ianto and Owen left yet?"

"Yes, just a minute ago,"

"Ok, I want you to scan for unearthly beings where we are, then match those and scan if there are any more ANYWHERE; On earth, and in a close vicinity to earth. Get back to me as soon as you can."

"Ok, doing it now," Just then, they heard a voice.

"Psst. Guys, over here!" Rhys said from around a corner. They ran towards him.

"I didn't want to bring the car where they can see us."

"Good thinking Rhys," Jack said. Rhys was proud of himself. Jack went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He lifted a hidden compartment and pulled out 4 huge guns. He handed one to everyone. A car pulled up next to them, and Ianto and Owen got out of the car, carrying two more huge guns.

"Jack, there are a few more the next block over from you, but other than that, there are no more on earth, or around it." Jack heard Tosh say over the intercom.

"Ok, thanks Tosh." Jack said. Everyone gathered around him.

"Ok, their weakest point is the eye piece. Aim for that. They are VERY powerful. Don't underestimate them." Everyone nodded. "And one more thing; be careful," Everyone nodded again. They spread out to surround the 4 Daleks.

"Hayley, stay with me," Jack whispered.

"Ok," She said. Once everyone was in place, Jack gave the order.

"Now!" He yelled. Everyone jumped out from their hiding places, guns aimed.

"Daleks, Captain Jack Harkness, now what do you want?" He commanded.

"Scan." One of the emotionless cold voices ordered. There was a quick flash of blue light.

"The youngling has two hearts! She is a Time lord!" It yelled.

"Exterminate, exterminate!"

"Now!" Jack yelled. Everyone shot, all 4 Daleks instantly blew up. There was smoke coming from them after the initial explosion.

"Ok, we have to get to the others, now." They all ran to where Tosh said there were more. They ran down the street and around another corner where they saw 6 more Daleks. They quickly surrounded them.

"She is the Time Lord!" one of them yelled. The one closest to Hayley suddenly sprayed some clear liquid at her.

"Hayley, get out of here, now!" Jack yelled as he shot the one spraying the liquid. Hayley dropped the gun, turned to face the direction of the hub and jumped into the air.

"Jack! There is one more! It's following Hayley!" Tosh yelled into the intercom.

"No!" Jack said. He looked into the air where Hayley was. The Dalek started spraying liquid at her, and sprayed her. Jack carefully aimed his weapon at the Dalek, and at the right moment, shot. The Dalek blew up. Its fell crashed to the ground. Hayley was out of sight now.

"Ianto, get this cleaned up; Everyone else, with me." Jack said. They all hopped into the car and sped off to the hub.

Jack quickly parked the car in front of the hub and hopped out. He ran into the hub, with everyone following. The metal revolving door opened.

"Jack!" Tosh said happily, but Jack cut her off.

"Where's Hayley?!" He asked, worried.

"I'm right here." She said. Her voice was quiet. She floated down to the main floor. She looked week. There were dark circles growing under her eyes. Once she got a few feet from the ground, she fell. Jack rushed over to her to help her up.

"I'm ok," She said, though Jack could tell she really wasn't. She stood straight up. Gwen, Owen, and Rhys ran up to them. Jack had been quicker than them, he always was.

"Hayley! Are you ok? Did the Daleks get you?" Gwen asked, hugging Hayley.

"I'm ok. Really," Hayley said, though no one was convinced. "They only sprayed some stuff on me. They didn't shoot me," She went on.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to go lay down." Hayley said. Jack was really worried. He went with her and helped her to her room. She washed up quickly in the bathroom. Jack sat on her bed as he waited for her. When she came out, he helped her in.

"Hayley, I'll be just outside. If you need anything, call me," he said. Hayley nodded. She wearily climbed into bed. As soon as her head was on the pillow, she was asleep. Jack was very uneasy about this. It was the middle of the day. Hayley usually was never this tired, especially at this time. Jack quietly turned off the light, and closed the door.

"Jack, are you sure she's ok?" Owen asked as Jack came out of the room.

"No, I'm not. When she wakes up, I want you to look her over." Owen nodded. Jack sighed.

After a few hours, Ianto came into the hub.

"Finished?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded, then sighed.

"Well," He said, putting his hands together. "How about a nice round of tea?" Jack smiled.

"I'd like that." Ianto returned his smile, then turned and walked to the kitchen. Jack heard Hayley's door open. Hayley slowly walked out. She was in her white night gown. Her feet were bare (as she likes it), and her hair was messy. She rubbed her eyes, trying to take the tired out of them, but couldn't. She walked over to Jack and took his hand. He bent down to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Not very good." She said groggily. She closed her eyes and sighed. She started to fall to the side, but Jack caught her.

"Come here." He said softly. She fell gracefully into his arms. When they broke from their hug, Hayley coughed a little.

"I think it's just a cold." She said. Jack disagreed but didn't want to argue with her at the moment.

"How about some tea? Ianto is making some right now. It will make you feel better."

"Ok." they started walking to the main room of the hub. Hayley walked slower and slower. All of a sudden, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hayley!" Jack yelled. He caught her just before her head hit the floor.

"Owen! Get over here!" Jack yelled. Owen was there within seconds. He bent down on the ground to look at Hayley. He checked her pulses and opened her eyes.

"Bring her over here." Owen said. Jack followed him to the medical table and set her down on it.

"Get some water, and a towel." He ordered. Jack did so quickly. Owen patted Hayley's face.

"Hayley, wake up now," He said a few times. Slowly, Hayley opened her eyes.


	16. Old Friends

Hayley looked around; confused at first, but then she looked at Jack's face and read from the worried expression what had happened. She started to sit up, but suddenly screamed in pain. She clutched her stomach and pulled her knees up to her chest, in a sideways fetal position.

"Hayley! What's wrong?" Owen and Jack yelled over her screams.

"OWW! It hurts!! Everything hurts!" Hayley cried. Jack looked at Owen. Owen rushed to one of the drawers and pulled out a big syringe. He quickly stuck it into Hayley's arm and she fell silent. Jack helped her lay back on her back. She was suddenly so weak. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at Jack.

"Jack, I think something's wrong." She whispered quietly. Jack put his hand on her head for a moment. Hayley closed her eyes. Owen hooked Hayley up to IVs and oxygen.

"I'll be right back." Jack said to Owen, who nodded in response as he kept working. Jack saw him hook her up to 2 heart monitors, as he turned and left. Jack stepped away from the machinery, so his cell phone would not interfere with whatever Owen was doing. He searched his phone for the number he was looking for. When he found it, he took a deep breath and pressed send. It rang for 3 rings, then a voice picked up.

"Jack. Another world crisis?" The voice asked, teasingly.

"Martha Jones." Jack said happily.

"It's good to hear from you Jack." Martha said sincerely.

"You too." He said, just as sincerely.

"So what's up?" Martha asked. Jack sighed.

"I can't say over the phone. Can you get here soon? It's VERY important,"

"Yeah, I can be there within the hour. I was just visiting town hall in Cardiff."

"Great. Thank you."

"See you soon." Jack hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, and went back to Hayley.

"How is she?" Jack asked, worried. Owen sighed.

"Stable, but I have no clue what's wrong."

"Well, I'm having someone come over who may be able to help us."

"Who?"

"Her name is Dr. Martha Jones. She's with Unit. She has… some expertise when it comes to Time Lords…"

"How does she have expertise? You said they were extinct."

"They are. She traveled with the only other Time Lord in existence."

"You mean the Doctor?" Owen asked non-chellantly. Jack looked up, stunned.

"How do you know about him?" Owen rolled his eyes.

"You talk about him- a lot."

"Oh." Jack was slightly embarrassed.

Jack sat with Hayley while Owen ran more tests.

"Jack." Tosh called after an hour had passed. Jack turned around.

"There's someone coming through the door. Ianto wanted me to inform you." She said. Jack ran up the stairs and got to the door just in time to see it open. Ianto stepped over the threshold, with a dark skinned, attractive woman following behind him. She wore an all-black suite, but very fashionable. Her black hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Martha!" Jack said, holding out his arms.

"Jack!" Martha returned, hugging him sincerely.

"So, what's going on?" Martha asked. There was still a smile on her face.

"I need a Time Lord expert." Martha's smile faded a bit. A range of emotions flitted across her face within a second, until it landed on pity.

"Jack, if you're planning on contacting him, he probably won't-" Jack cut her off.

"I have another Time Lord here, and she needs help." Martha was stunned.

"She?" She barely got out.

"Yes, she's a child. Now please, have a look at her and see if you've seen anything like this with the Doctor." Martha swallowed hard, then nodded.

"Ok." Jack led Martha through the main room, then down the steps into the medical pit. Even though Jack was there when Owen hooked Hayley up to the machines, it was still a shock for him to see her like that. Jack rushed to her side and put his hand in hers. She was mostly unconscious, so she barely responded to his touch. Martha dropped her purse she was carrying and went on the other side of the table, taking Owen's place. Owen looked a little offended, but quickly put his feelings aside, in replace of hope. Martha grabbed a stethoscope off the counter top and looked Hayley over. She seemed comforted by hearing two heart beats. Jack thought she is probably the only doctor in the world happy to hear two heart beats.

Suddenly, Hayley opened her mouth a little. It looked like she was having a hard time breathing. All of a sudden, she stopped breathing for a moment. In that moment, something came out of her mouth. It looked like a small poof of glowing, gold, smoke floated out of her mouth quickly, then disappeared. Martha looked at Jack. Her eyes were wide.

"We need the Doctor. Now." Martha stood there for a second, then, in a rush of excitement and urgency, ran to her purse.

"What are you doing?" Jack was really confused now. He crossed his arms- a habit he often did. Martha didn't answer him; instead she pulled out a cell phone.

"What's a cell phone going to do?-"Jack started, but Martha cut him off.

"When I was with the Doctor, He programmed my phone to call anyone, any time. He has the other one, and when he left, he promised that if the phone ever rang, he would answer it, and maybe come." Jack was shocked, then Martha's excitement was mirrored on his face.

"Come with me," Jack said.

"Alright, I'll just wait right here!" Owen said, not expecting an answer.

"Thanks Owen," Jack said sincerely, looking at him straight in the eye. Owen smiled back. Jack rushed off to take Martha to his office.

Martha dialed the phone quickly, then held it to her ear.

"Nuh uh. Speaker phone," Jack said. Martha rolled her eyes, but obliged. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Jack and Martha looked at each other impatiently. Finally, after the 7th ring, they heard a voice. It was laughing at first.

"Hello?" It asked confused. Luckily, it was the same old familiar voice they both knew.

"Doctor?!"

"Martha? Is that you?" The Doctor asked.

"Haha! Yeah!" She said excitedly.

"And me." Jack added.

"Aww, Jack too?" The Doctor asked.

"Yup," Jack said.

"Why 'you got to spoil the fun?" They all laughed.

"So, to what do I owe this fantastic phone call?" The doctor asked jokingly. "Probably a lot if Jack was involved," He then muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack said. The doctor laughed.

"Just like old times! No, but really, what's going on?"

"Doctor, you need to get here, as fast as you can." Martha cut in.

"Why? Another invasion? If the Sontarin are back, I'm seriously gonna-"

"No, Doctor, it's not the Sontarin, or an invasion." Martha sighed. "Doctor, there's a child here. She's about to die… She's a Time Lord."

The doctor was silent for a while. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really really sure?-"

"YES." Both Martha and Jack said together.

"I'll be there soon." The Doctor said. He then hung up. Martha and Jack looked at each other. Jack sighed. He silently left the office and went down stairs to sit next to Hayley. Martha followed him, to wait.


	17. The Oncoming Storm

Martha and Jack sat with Hayley, talking for a while. They were catching up when they heard the alarm to the door open. They instantly jumped up and rushed to the door. Ianto, who was making coffee, looked both surprised and offended. It was HIS job to be the 'Door Man'. The circular door rolled open, and there he was. The Doctor stood there, leaning with one hand on the wall; The same old smug expression on his face. He was wearing his favorite pin stripped suit and long brown jacket. His brown hair was a mess, as usual; but still, Martha and Jack couldn't look away, for they both secretly had a crush on him; almost everyone who met him did.

"Doctor!" Martha rushed to hug him. The Doctor laughed and returned the hug just as eager. Jack walked down to meet the Doctor as well. When Martha and the Doctor broke from their hug, the Doctor and Jack looked at each other for a minute, then they both smiled.

"Come here," The Doctor said. They both laughed as they embraced in a 'man-hug'.

"Its good to see you!" Jack said.

"And you," after they broke from their hug, Jack quickly introduced the Doctor to the team. The Doctor wasn't much into the introductions however, he wanted to get down to what he came here for.

"Jack, show me where she is." The Doctor said seriously. Jack's face sombered.

"Follow me." Jack lead the Doctor and Martha to the medical pit. Once they got to the top of the stair case, the Doctor froze, staring at Hayley.

"What happened?" The Doctor's voice deepened. Neither Martha, nor Jack had ever heard him so serious before.

"Well, we were investigating an incident involving a few Daleks-"

"DALEKS?!"

"Yeah, there were only a few. We had them surrounded. We got them all, but missed one, who followed Hayley because they found out she was a Time Lord. They had a big chase by flying-"

"And she ran?"

"No. Hayley can fly."

"What?!"

"Yeah…"

"What?!"

"I don't know… she can fly…" Jack responded. The Doctor looked stunned.

"It can't be." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. So what happened next?"

"It sprayed some liquid on her. I was able to shoot it down and kill it, but this weird liquid got on her. She flew back here and we met her here. She got exhausted, then eventually collapsed." Jack explained.

"Did you wash her off after?"

"Of course." The Doctor walked to her side and took a stethoscope out of his pocket. He quickly examined her. When he opened her mouth, more of the gold smoke came out. The Doctor ran his hand, upset, through his hair.

"What is it? Can you fix her?" Jack asked, worried.

"That liquid, it was a Biomolecular Cellular Nano-crises. Or BCNC as Time Lords call it. It was made by the Daleks to destroy Time Lords." The Doctor then spoke to himself, "But why isn't she regenerating? If it was already washed off, it shouldn't be stopping her. The Daleks used the BCNC glue in battle, when they couldn't wash it off… I wonder…" He went to Hayley's head and put two fingers on each temple. He closed his eyes. His face squinted, in concentration. Jack watched intently. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"How old is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Young."

"That's got to be it." The doctor whispered. His eyebrows squinted, like something was hard for him.

"Oh, come on, come on, come on," He whispered. After another minute, he yelled. "Yes! That's it!" He seemed excited, but then he quickly opened his eyes and took his hands off Hayley's temples, like he was zapped. He inspected his hands as he rubbed his fingers together and looked at her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jack asked, nervously. The doctor looked at him, breaking his concentration from his train of thought.

"She has never regenerated before. When a Time Lord regenerates for the first time, there's a series of.. , well, sort of like, doors or portal-type-things that have to be opened in their minds. They have to be around a full grown time Lord. Their first time regenerating usually takes a lot longer for the process to be complete. So basically, she just needs to be around me, and be allowed to rest, so her body can process the change. I also need to do that a few times. The thing is, as I was finishing the first one, she sort of, well, she zapped me out… I'm not sure what that was…" The Doctor said the last part more to himself. He looked back at Hayley for a moment. "Jack, I want you to explain to me what happened. Everything. From when you first found her, to now." Jack nodded.

"Ok. Shall we go to my office?"

"I would rather wait, and be around her; let her feed off my molecular energy more. What is her name?"

"Hayley." Jack said.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm." The Doctor said. He knew that that couldn't be it, and he knew he would have to search her mind for a few more things, but that would have to come later. "So, start from the beginning." He said, discontinuing his train of thought.

Jack told the Doctor everything he knew. He told him how they met, everything they have done, even the stories he told about the Doctor. The Doctor was flattered. He also had a curious expression, like he was wondering so many things. He was itching to find out, but he wouldn't be able to until she woke up, after she changed. When he tried to search her mind, he got zapped out. The doctor "opened doors"-as he called it three more times, each time taking longer. After the last one, he sat in his chair Ianto had brought him and just watched her.

Hayley suddenly took a deep breath in that made Jack jump. She started to glow, then, it seemed her body burst with the gold energy. Jack had seen this before, when the Doctor had regenerated before. After a few minutes, the gold energy started to disappear. When it disappeared to a point where he could see her face, he noticed it hadn't changed at all, unlike when the Doctor regenerates, it changes everything about him. Jack looked at the Doctor, confused. The Doctor returned the look, then they both watched Hayley complete the process.

Once the glow disappeared completely, Jack, the Doctor, and Martha exchanged looks. It took a few moments until Hayley took her first big breath in. She slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for the world to come into focus, but when she saw Jack, she smiled. He smiled back, and squeezed her hand lovingly. He helped Hayley sit up. She looked at the other two strangers staring at her, then to Jack questioningly.

"Hayley, this is Martha Jones. She's a friend of mine." He said, gesturing to her. She smiled and waved. "And this, is a very special friend. Hayley, this is the Doctor." Hayley looked surprised.

"Time Lord?" Hayley whispered. The Doctor nodded his head. There was a slight smile on his face, and it looked like there were almost tears in his eyes. Hayley shifted to sit on her knees, in front of the Doctor. She lifted herself so she was kneeling on her knees, at the Doctor's height (who was standing). She put her hand on his face, to make sure he was really there. She looked into his eyes. A rush of emotions flew through her, finally landing on happiness and relief. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him. He returned the hug, just as enthusiastically. Jack and Martha felt the importance, feelings, and impact of the moment that they had tears in their eyes as well.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked, making sure she was ok.

"Ok. Did you fix me?" the Doctor smiled.

"Ok, you two have a lot to talk about." Jack said, feeling like he was intruding on an important moment that they needed to have. "Hayley, why don't you show him to your room. Martha, would you join me for some coffee?" He asked, holding his elbow out for Martha to take. She smiled, realizing what was going on and taking his elbow.

"I would love to. See you both in a bit." She said, and they departed. Hayley ripped off the monitors from her body, hopped down from the table and took the Doctor's hand.

"Wow." He said, as she tugged him. They laughed. Hayley showed him to her room.

"Very nice." He said looking around. Hayley took a seat in the middle of her bed and crossed her legs. The Doctor did the same, like they were having a little pow-wow.

"So, Hayley, can we talk?"

"I would like that."

"Ok." The Doctor smiled. "How about this, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll do the same."

"Ok!" she said.

"Can I start?" The Doctor was eager to ask his questions. Hayley nodded.

"How did you get here? Do you have a TARDIS?"

"No. I don't." Hayley explained how she can go back and forth from the earth to her home. As she was talking, she fiddled with her necklace, which started to slightly glow.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, pointing at her necklace.

"What? Oh this? It's nothing. Just something I've had since I was borne." The Doctor looked curious.

"May I see it?"

"Sure," Hayley said, taking off her necklace and handing it to the Doctor. He held it in his palm. It started to glow more excitedly. He turned it over in his hand. It was engraved on the back. The Doctor took out his glasses and held the necklace closer to his face so he could read it.

"Written in the stars, forever in our hearts, our baby girl, Hayley Alora Layla Mayana Sofia Chelcon, Sarah forever of Galifrey" the Doctor looked up, stunned. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"What?" Hayley was confused.

"Sorry. It's just, I never thought the stories were true… I thought you perished with the rest of them."

"What do you mean? What stories?" now Hayley was really confused.

"Hayley, do you know what the word Sarah means?"

"Well, it's a popular name…"

"Yes, but it means princess. Hayley, your parents were the rulers of the Time Lords. They were the King and Queen. The legend goes, that they had a baby, about a month before the last time war broke out, that before they ordered the only Time Lord to destroy both the worlds of the Daleks and the Time Lords, they made a special place, a planet type place that no one could get to. A safe haven for their only child, their daughter, the Princess. The planet they named Nevaeh. The only people that could get to it, is them, and the one they knew they were going to order to destroy the worlds. If their daughter invited people, they could get there too.-"

"-wait, how do you know where I live?! My home is called Nevaeh."

"Hayley, you're the princess. It's you." Hayley was shocked.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"I can feel it. Yes." Hayley still couldn't believe it. Then she looked at the Doctor.

"Is that the end of the legond?"

"No. It is also said that the child had special gifts- like powers. The legend lists quite a few actually, but I don't really remember them. I have them written down somewhere… what?" Hayley had a mischevious gleam to her eyes. Then, she took the Doctor's hand and ran him out into the main room of the hub. She them jumped into the air, flew high up, did a somer-salt, then came down to the Doctor's height, but looking like she was laying down (in mid air).

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one anymore." She said, landing lightly on her feet. The Doctor smiled, and gave her another hug.

"Hayley, Now, I have something to show you." The Doctor said, once they broke from their hug.

"Ok." he took her hand and started leading her toward the door.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Jack asked as they passed him.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled as they ran to the door. Jack and Martha looked at each other, quickly set down their coffee, and ran to catch up with the Doctor. They ran out the door of the hub, through the hallway, through the fake store (that camouflaged the hub), and out into the street.

"Haha, chasing after the Doctor- never gets old." Jack said to Martha.

"Oh yes!" she agreed. They ran around the corner- and there it was. Jack could never get tired of seeing that old blue telephone booth that was really the TARDIS. The stopped at the door. The Doctor smiled.

"Ready?" Hayley nodded. She didn't know exactly what it was yet, but she could feel it was something big. The Doctor healed open the doors for her. Hayley gasped. Martha and Jack exchanged looks of excitement.

Awe struck, Hayley slowly walked into the phone booth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It wasn't that it was bigger-much bigger on the inside, it wasn't how alien it looked, it was the she was actually seeing a real living TARDIS.

"Hayley, do you know what this is?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Hayley whispered. "TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." She turned to the Doctor. "I can't believe I'm seeing this! It's alive!" She laughed. The Doctor smiled too. He was excited to see her excitement.

"Have a look around!" The Doctor suggested. Her smile widened, as she took off. The doctor, Martha, and Jack laughed.

Hayley looked around the TARDIS for a long time. Jack and Martha felt very happy and excited to be back in the TARDIS. The Doctor showed Hayley around, and showed her the TARDIS controls. The Doctor noticed when Hayley touched a control, the TARDIS and her necklace would light up more. The Doctor was curious about this, but had no time to think about it, for he was excited to show her everything.

They played around in the TARDIS for quite some time. When they all gathered up in the main room, the Doctor started fiddling with some controls.

"So." He said, clapping his hands together. "where do you want to go?" Martha and Jack exchanged a look, then Jack looked at Hayley. A wave of emotions flew over her. She then looked at Jack.

"Its ok Hayley, you'll have a great time. The Doctor can teach you things I cant. You need to be with him." Hayley was hurt. She shook her head as she walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to leave you." The Doctor walked over to them all and sighed. Jack looked at him, not knowing what to do. He wanted to go with them too, but he was fairly certain the Doctor wouldn't want him to.

"Hayley," the Doctor said, kneeling to be at her level. He took her hands in his and turned her towards him. "I have thought I was alone for so long. I still can't believe you're actually in front of me. I would do anything for you. Even if it means-" He sighed. "Even if I need to bring Jack along." He felt like he was going to regret this decision, but he wasn't about to let Hayley know that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He said sincerely. She looked at him, shocked for a moment, then hugged him so happily. She turned to Jack, smiling. Jack smiled to, he was shocked as well. They then turned to Martha. She looked around at their questioning expressions, then she finally landed on the Doctor's. Last time she had traveled with him, although she LOVED it, she fell for the Doctor, and it was a heart breaking decision, but she had decided to move on with her life. She realized that if she said yes, she would ruin all the work she had done previously to move on.

"Doctor, you know, I love traveling with you and everything, but I have a life now. I have a steady boyfriend, a great job at UNIT… I will always cherish the times we had together, and if you ever need me, or my help, ill always be here, but I think im going to stay. But you better still come if that phone rings." She added teasingly. The Doctor was a little upset, but he understood and smiled. He stood up and gave her a great big hug.

"I will always come when you call." He said to her. Martha felt like melting. She hadn't totally gotten over her crush for the Doctor, and she doubted she ever would, but she felt like she was making the right decision.

"Thank you." She said. she turned to Jack next. "You better stay in touch as well." She ordered. Jack soluted her, then cracked a smile and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for all your help." He whispered.

"No problem." Then she turned to Hayley and gave her a hug. "It was great to meet you. Stay well."

"You too." Hayley said. After Martha was finished with her goodbyes, she waved to everyone and walked out the door. Once she was out of the TARDIS, she took a deep breath in. she was a little upset, but she quickly gathered herself together, and took off.


	18. The Begining

Hayley flew through the door (literally) of the Lobby that disguises Torchwood as a small shop. Ianto was posted there, reading a magazine and drinking coffee. When Hayley flew through, he looked up, wondering what the rush was. Jack followed her.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked, putting the magazine down. Jack didn't answer. Instead he ran through the sliding door, down the dark hallway, and into the Torchwood hub. Hayley ran to her room and quickly threw everything she might need into a bag, including the teddy bear Jack had gotten her. It meant a lot to her. She gave her room a kiss and walked out the door. The gang was gathered in the center room. All of them looked confused. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't realize this would mean saying goodbye to everyone. Her heart sank a little. Jack saw Hayley's reaction and understood what she felt. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Its ok." He whispered to her. He then cleared his throat. Everyone knew he was going to say something important. "Hayley and I are going on a little trip." Everyone looked flabbergasted at what he was saying. "Don't worry guys. We'll be back soon." He said, flashing his crooked smile. "Soon." He repeated. He crossed his arms, meaning that what he was about to say was final. Everyone knew he was about to put someone in charge, but no one knew who. Last time he put Owen in charge, it was a disaster. He lifted his head, making a decision. "Gwen. You're in charge." Everyone nodded, knowing not to argue. Hayley, not being able to stand still because she was anxious, went and gave everyone a big loving hug. She kissed them all on the cheek, whispered thank you, then took jacks hand. Jack gave each one a look, and they knew that was all a goodbye they were going to get from him. Jack led Hayley out the door. She took one look behind, but quickly forgot everything when she saw the Doctor standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. Hayley dropped her bags (but still clutched the bear) and ran into the Doctor's arms. He picked her up in a hug and spinned her around. Jack picked up the bags she had dropped and carried them to the TARDIS. The Doctor put Hayley down and ran to the controls.

"Are you ready?" He said, excitedly. Hayley nodded, returning the excitement, as did Jack. The Doctor flipped a few switches, and off they went.

*********

Dont worry! I know it seems like the end, but its not! The Adventures are just begining! :)


	19. Nibiru

"Oh, I missed this!" Jack said, grinning. The doctor laughed. Hayley took everything in for the first time as the TARDIS jolted and shifted through space and time. The TARDIS glowed brighter than the doctor had ever seen it. Euphoria swept over Hayley as she started giggling. The Doctor, feeding off her energy and excitement, started giggling as well, followed by Jack. The TARDIS landed with a 'thunk', sending Jack, the Doctor, and Hayley crashing to the ground. They barely noticed however, due to them all laughing so hard. After a few moments of being immobilized by laughter then settling down, they got to their feet. All were excited to see the new world waiting outside the blue double doors.

The Doctor ran to the doors before Jack or Hayley got to them. He leaned back on the two doors, crossed his legs, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Before we go wandering freely into this world, there are a few rules we must go over." Although the Doctor hadn't really stopped smiling, his seriousness emanated off him. Jack had tried this skill many times, and although it worked for him, his attempts fail in comparison to its master. "1, Hayley, no flying unless I say it's ok, or I tell you to." He started listing. Hayley nodded obediently. "2, you must listen to me." Both Jack and Hayley nodded this time. The Doctor's smile faded for this next one. "3, if I say it's time to go, it's time to go." Hayley didn't understand why he was so serious about this one, but she nodded anyway. The Doctor paused, serious, then a smile broke out. "4, have fun!" he said excitedly as he turned to open the door. He quickly paused and turned his head to Jack. "Oh, and Jack, please, no flirting." Jack laughed, intentionally not saying anything in response…

The Doctor burst through the doors, taking a whiff of fresh air. They were standing on gray, chalky, dirt. They were on a hill on looking a city of deep red buildings. Clearly looking in the center of the city were 3 huge buildings, dwarfing those around them. Sidewalks wound themselves around the buildings. They could tell that there were 3 sets of sidewalks winding around the buildings. The center side walk was enclosed in a clear long dome. Hayley looked up and noticed she could not see a sun. Instead, there were large, bright floating lights traveling slowly around everywhere, creating the illusion of day.

"Take these." The Doctor said, handing both Jack and Hayley a key on a rope. They put it around their neck.

"Where are we?" Hayley asked, excited.

"Nibiru." The Doctor said. "July 29th, 2005 on earth, but here it is Opter 789, unknown 10th planet in your solar system, Jack."

"Nibiru. The name sounds so familiar. I think I remember learning about it in school, but I forgot." Jack said.

"Can we go down there?" Hayley asked. The Doctor turned to her, astounded. He quickly smiled though and ran. Hayley followed her, laughing, followed by Jack. As they got closer to the city, Hayley noticed something odd about the black sidewalks.

"Ha!" Hayley exclaimed. Both the Doctor and Jack looked at her as they stopped to a walk. This time it was Hayley's turn to take off. She jumped on a sidewalk, and even though she wasn't walking, she was moving alongside the buildings.

"They're moving! The sidewalks are moving!" Jack and the Doctor quickly jumped on the same one and walked up to Hayley. She layed on her back and looked up at the sky.

"This is so cool!" the Doctor followed her and layed on his back next to her. Jack did the same next to the Doctor. The Doctor glanced at Jack and raised one eyebrow. Jack shrugged his shoulders and scooted slightly away from the Doctor.

"The sky is so different!" Hayley said. Although the lights were bright, she could still see the stars, burning lights in the emptiness of space- her home.

"There it is!" She said, pointing to the sky.

"Which one? Falipititan? Ohh." The Doctor said. "Yes, that's Earth." It was barely noticeable among the rest. It reflected the suns light, and due to the distance, its shine was so faint, but they could all make it out.

"Excuse me?" All three looked to their left at the same time, towards the point of origin of the voice. There was a purple woman standing aside from the trio lying down. She looked as though she was human, except for the fact she was purple. Her hair was dark brown flowing down to her shoulders. The only other difference other than the, well, purple-ness, was she had clumps of darker scales-like deposits scattered throughout her body which moved on their own accord, as though they were breathing. She wore a gray blazer with a matching pencil skirt. The outfit would also have looked human, were it not for the blue tubes sticking out of the shoulder pads, for fashion, and the white ruffled leggings wrapping down her legs. Her high-heeled black plastic shoes shined in the artificial sunlight, pulling together her outfit just as intended.

"Why hello." Jack said, the first to jump up from the ground. The woman smiled at him.

"Oh, stop it." The Doctor said sitting up. Hayley was the last to sit up. Her eyes were wide with both excitement and wonder as she took in this new being.

"Can I help you?" The woman said to Hayley, noticing she was staring at her. The Doctor nudged Hayley, breaking her out of her small trance.

"Sorry." Hayley mumbled, embarrassed. Jack chuckled.

"Why in the planet are you laying on the walkway?" she asked, getting back to her question. The Doctor and Hayley stood up.

"We were just admiring the view." The Doctor said innocently. The woman raised one eyebrow to the Doctor, who in turn, did the same.

"What did you say your name was?" he asked.

"I didn't. Jolni." She countered, smartly.

"Nice to meet you Jolni." She looked at her gold watch on her wrist then gave a reflexive smile.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Shopping actually. It's my break and I enjoy hitting the stands before going back to work."

"Really?! "The Doctor said, excited. "That's just where we were going as well! Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all." She said, smiling at Jack.

"Maybe we should have followed someone else…" the Doctor whispered to Hayley, who giggled in return. Jack and Jolni stood on the moving sidewalk chatting in front of the Doctor and Hayley.

"Isn't this marvelous?" the Doctor said. Hayley looked around. She definitely agreed, but she still had so much more she wanted to know, it almost overshadowed everything else. Almost.

"Can I ask you another question?" the Doctor read Hayley's face. He knew what was coming. He knew it was only a matter of time before she asked. He nodded.

"What happened, to everyone else?" the Doctor sighed and rubbed his eye with one hand, not because it itched, it was a nervous habit really.

"I will tell you, but you're going to have to wait. There's something I need to show you first. It's in the TARDIS."

"Ok." She looked down. "I'm sorry." She said. The Doctor looked at her incredulously.

"Hayley, look at me." She did. "Never be sorry for wanting to understand." He gave her a reassuring smile which concluded in a hug. Jack glanced back and smiled to himself.

"Here we are." Jolni said, not realizing she was interrupting a moment between them. "The City Market." She stepped off the moving sidewalk naturally. The Doctor followed, as did Jack. Hayley took a step, then started falling. She grabbed Jack's coat to catch herself. Jack laughed as he helped her back to her feet. She laughed too, though her face turned slightly red.

"If I could fly…" she mumbled to herself. Jack patted her on the back. "Wow!" the market place was like none she had ever seen. It was a mix between those Arabian market places and a virtual mall… mixed with aliens. The Doctor ran to a stall. There were spinning lights, strange beads, and plenty of things Hayley had never seen before. She ran to the stall to see what he was looking at. The Doctor turned toward her with round purple and green glasses on. The lenses were spinning and whirling. The Doctor was laughing and turning his head this way and that. He handed Hayley and Jack one who threw them on as well. They all started to walk away to the next shop when the clerk came out from behind the stall.

"Hey! Wait!" they turned around.

"Right..." The Doctor said, searching his pockets.

"I got it." Jack said, pulling out his wallet easily and paying the man. They headed off again, until the Doctor turned around.

"Oy, Jolni, you coming?" he asked. She shrugged, then followed with no response, though she smiled slightly. They went from stall to stall, laughing the entire time. They were about 40 stalls in when suddenly, big lights replacing the sun turned red, then white. They blinked like that so bright that Hayley had to take off her glasses because she was getting dizzy. A siren joined in on the warning lights.

"What's that? What's going on?" the Doctor asked from Jolni.

"Not again." She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Follow me." All the moving sidewalks stopped. They turned red as metal boxes popped up along them. They all ran into one. There were steep cement steps going down under the ground. They climbed below to a white lit-up room. There were handles along each wall, though it didn't seem like there were cabinets until Jack opened one of the doors. Suddenly, one of the white walls flickered to life.

"Thank you. Please stay here until we notify you further. Thank you." The robotic voice announced, along with the words in red blinking on the wall/screen.

"Ok, now you're going to tell us why we're down here." The Doctor was getting angry.

"It's a shelter." Jack said.

"Yes, I know that. But Why?" Although the Doctor said that to Jack, he advanced on Jolni.

"The machines of course. It's perfectly natural, this happens all the time." She had no clue why the Doctor was getting so worked up.

"What machines?"

"You don't know?" the Doctor gave her a cold stare. She rolled her eyes in return.

"Start from the beginning." Jack cut in.


	20. Looking Around

" "**start from the beginning" "**

"The machines were built a long, long time ago. The people who build them were brilliant, but didn't realize they may need to replace them… they were malfunctioning and eventually stopped working on July 29th, 2005 Earth year."

"That's when we first discovered Planet X." Jack said. Jolni nodded.

"After they stopped working the power started building up in them and now every time something happens over there, there is an alarm that goes off and we all have to go into these bunkers."

"What do the machines do though, or did?" Jack asked.

"Shield the planet." The Doctor cut in, realizing what was going on. "Where are the machines located?"

"In the Center Building. It's the middle one, the tallest in the city." The alarm went off again.

"It is safe. You may exit. It is safe. You may exit." The electronic voice repeated. There was a hydraulic sound as the door up the stairs opened. The Doctor ran out followed by Jack and Hayley. Jolni watched them go and almost followed, but she looked at her watch and realized she had to be back to work soon, so instead she gathered herself and walked at her own pace out of the shelter.

As soon as they got to the building, they slowed to a fast walk. There were two guards outside the doors standing at attention.

"Can we help you?" one of them said, not leaving his post as the trio walked closer.

"Ah yes, here we are!" the Doctor said in a cheery voice.

"Does he always get mood swings like this?" Hayley teased to Jack who laughed back in a whisper.

"We're building inspectors, we've been called about the recent emergency." The Doctor said pulling out a leather wallet with a blank piece of paper inside. Hayley looked at Jack questioningly who gave a look that warned not to ask until later.

"Right, well your paper work seems to be in order, but what are you doing with a kid?" the officer said, trying to outsmart the Doctor. Unfortunately for him, he had no clue what he was up against.

"Oh, her, right." The Doctor said, coming up with a quick answer. "She's my niece." The officer looked suspicious. "Aren't you?" the Doctor said bringing Hayley to his side. "Her mother had to work today, and her babysitter was sick and I'm the only other person she's got. Can't leave his kid on her own now, could ya?" the officer eyed Hayley who returned an innocent smile.

"Alright, fine, just keep her close." The officer said to the Doctor, then turned to Hayley. "No funny business now." He said, shaking his finger at her. Hayley had to self restrain her urge to belittle him. Jack knew what she was thinking and stifled a laugh.

"So can we go through?" the Doctor asked. The officer nodded and stepped aside. The Doctor quickly walked through the door and up to the elevators. The Doctor clicked the UP button which lit up instantly.

"Where are we going?" Hayley asked, wanting to know how the Doctor knew where to go.

"No clue." The Doctor said. 'Of course' Jack thought.

"What was the blank piece of paper that got us in?" Hayley asked.

"That would be psychic paper." The doctor said, pulling it out of his pocket to show her. "Shows people anything I want it to, well, almost. Well…" the Doctor was cut off by the elevator opening. It was empty. They all stepped inside.

"So, what's your favorite number?" the Doctor asked. Hayley shrugged.

"69's a good number." Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah, you would." The Doctor said to himself, but loud enough for both to hear, rolled his eyes, and clicked the button. Hayley didn't get it. A red light started blinking.

"Doctor, I think you need security clearance…" Jack said, pointing to a swipe card and a key outlet. The Doctor pulled out his "handy-dandy" sonic screwdriver, pushed a couple of buttons, then they all jerked slightly as the lift sprang to life and started its journey upward. Hayley watched as the lights lit up as they passed each floor.

"So…" Jack said, breaking the silence, wanting to start a conversation.

"Story time?" the Doctor said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Hayley giggled and followed the Doctor's lead, along with Jack.

"So." The Doctor said excitedly. "I was in a viewing module, a few thousand miles away of course, orbiting around a massive, aging star. Calegy, we called it. It was the prime viewing spot to watch it turn into a supernova. No one on board, except me of course, knew the importance of that moment. That was the first star that created a huge supernova, and yet no black hole. It completely re-arranges even some of the most basic theories of space to thousands of different civilizations in the universe! So I, of course, was very excited to be seeing this. I was sitting in the front spot when all of a sudden-" the Doctor was cut off, almost on cue, the elevator doors opened and the same electronic voice from the shelter spoke "Level 69."

"Aww, I was just getting to the good part." The Doctor said as he sprang up from the floor.

"You'll have to finish it later for us." Jack said. Hayley nodded.

"Well, let's have a poke around then." The Doctor said, taking in his surroundings. They were in a spacey white hallway. It seemed the walls, ceiling, and floor were made from thick plastic. Inside of the walls were white lights illuminating the hallway. They walked for a while passing closed doors along the way. After they were pretty far down the hall, they spotted a door which was the same as the other doors. The only difference between that particular door and the rest was it had a red sticker on it with a picture of pipes coming from an explosion (at least that's how it looked to Hayley). The Doctor raised one eyebrow, shrugged, and started to open the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jack cut in before the Doctor could open it much.

"What's the point in finding out what's wrong when you can't go to the source?" the Doctor retorted. Jack didn't know what to say in response. The Doctor took that moment to burst through the door. The room was much like the hallway, though smaller. One of the walls was replaced by glass instead though. There were two men dressed in all-white clothing including face masks and hats. They were bent over two computers. One was typing away ferociously and the other was standing over the man typing, watching what he was doing.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" the man who seemed to be in-charge said accusingly.

"Right, sorry, we were just looking for the, uh, Main Machine." The Doctor said, pretending like he knew what he was doing.

"Where are your credentials?" the Doctor silently held up the psychic paper as the man looked it over.

"Fine." He sighed. "Level 20. The Blue room." The man said shortly, resuming his original position of watching that the other man was doing.

"Thank you!" Hayley said before they left. The man did a double-take, realizing she was a child, but it was too late. They were already out the door with it closed behind them.

"Well, we were off by a few floors…" The Doctor commented as they made their way back to the elevator.

"What was that room?" Hayley asked, ignoring the Doctor's comment.

"It was a chemical testing room." He answered. That explained the picture- Hayley thought.

"I told you 69 was the way to go." Jack said, both proud of himself for finding an important floor and making a joke at the same time. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

When they reached level 20, the electronic voice announced their arrival, making Hayley jump slightly. She wasn't expecting it. Jack chuckled to himself. Hayley caught that and nudged him playfully. They noticed the hallway looked very similar to the one on level 69. The only difference was there were more doors with colored stickers on each one.

"There." Hayley said pointing to a door with a blue sticker on it. The Doctor advanced to the door and burst through it.

"He likes to make a grand entrance." Jack whispered to Hayley. She giggled. The Doctor ignored them. Like the man implied, the room was in fact blue. All the walls painted a generic blue. The ceiling and floor were white however. The room was huge. It seemed it spanned the entire length of the building. The floor was cut in the center with railings going around it. Different computer stations were positioned around the hole in the floor (which was huge). The computers spewed wires everywhere, all connecting to a big machine suspended in the hole in the center of the floor. It seemed the machine reached down through more than just this floor, as well as up through more.

"Beautiful." The Doctor said.

"Oy! Who are you?" A large man walked up to them. He was very muscular and intimidating.

"Hello." The Doctor said friendly, much friendlier than the man who addressed them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man repeated.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack quickly said, flashing his charming smile and holding his hand out to shake. The man didn't take it.

"This is Hayley, and I'm the Doctor." The Doctor cut in. he held out the psychic paper for the man to look at.

"We're here to help." The Doctor said more seriously.

"Doctor?" they turned to see who said his name. a man came around from behind a large computer and walked up to them.

"You said you were a Doctor?" the man repeated. He was a middle-aged man, though his stress lines around his face and early-graying hair contradicted that. He was slightly lanky. He wore dress pants and a green button-up shirt that was tucked in.

"I did. Now tell me what's going on?" the Doctor said, more as a statement or a demand than a question, but was still soft while asking. The man, knowing he needed anyone who seemed knowledgeable enough to help, waved the Doctor over to a computer.

"The machine has been on failure, running on its last straw for years now, but it's getting worse." The man started.

"Sorry, but I just got here. Could you please start from the beginning?" The man had a questioning look on his face, but was too tired to keep it up. The man started to talk, but the Doctor cut in before he could get a sound out.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Ren."

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor said shaking the man's hand. "Now tell us what's going on."


	21. Figures

"**Nice to meet you." The Doctor said shaking the man's hand. "Now tell us what's going on."**

Ren looked into the Doctor's eyes, searching for something. He must have found it because he started, hopeful. "Well, the Eadel accelerator was stripped, creating all this fruage build up." The man started to walk to another side of the machine. "Then you see the heating and cooling system disintegrating, literally, and on top of all that, the circuit ring has just gone off line." He said pointing at certain wires and pipes. The Doctor pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses and put them on.

"But the back-up circuit ring is working." The Doctor stated.

"Yes, but it wasn't designed to for very long. Just long enough to replace it, but we don't even make those anymore. That was such a long time ago." Ren said, clearly stressed. Jack was able to follow some of it, but not all of the explanation. Hayley didn't understand at all. She looked at Jack, wondering if he knew what they were saying. Jack smiled at her, then spoke up.

"Uh, Doctor?" the Doctor turned to them, realizing they had no clue what was going on.

"Right, sorry. Basically, the machine is failing and they don't have the parts to fix it. Without the machine, the planet will most likely explode (due to the machine), and if it doesn't explode first, it will fall out of orbit around the sun. We're so far back, the sun has such little hold on the planet. Of course, the explosion would knock it all out of orbit as well…"

"But if we did explode, we would be putting more worlds in danger. The debris could easily travel to other planets. It would be most devastating for Earth because that's the closest one with life on it…" Ren added. A chill ran down their spines, realizing how bad it would be for earth. They were all silent for a moment.

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked, more as a statement than a question, knowing they had to help. They were all silent for a few moments.

"How long could the planet stand without the machine?" Hayley broke the silence. Ren wasn't sure. He looked to the Doctor for guidance.

"Well, taking into consideration the mass of the planet, the distance from the sun, the size of the sun, and the rate in which were going." The Doctor did the math in his head. "I'd say between an hour to two… Assuming I'm right." Jack knew he was. He always was.

"That's not a lot of time." Jack said. Ren shook his head hopelessly.

"Why do you ask?" the Doctor wanted to know where Hayley was originally going with that thought.

"Well, if we could figure out a way to get the machine away so that when it explodes, it won't hurt anyone, couldn't we use the TARDIS's electromagnetic field ray to place the planet in orbit around another star?" they all looked at each other both amazed at Hayley's creative thought process, and toying with the idea.

"How are we going to get the machine far enough away so it wouldn't destroy anything?" Jack asked.

"What if you used whatever it is that you were going to use to move the planet?" Ren suggested.

"No, we can't do that. There wouldn't be enough time. We would need the time to move the planet. It's not like that's an easy task." The Doctor said.

"If only there was a safe place for it to explode…" Jack said. Hayley turned to Jack with excitement on her face. Jack noticed her grinning and had no idea why.

"You know, the end of a planet is not good…" Jack said amused.

"That's it!" Hayley said. Jack noticed she acted a lot like the Doctor, especially when faced with this type of circumstance. That could be good at times, but a worried thought crossed his mind, knowing that that could also be really bad.

"What?" the Doctor said, breaking Jack from his trance.

"We can use the TARDIS to bring the machine to a safe place to explode that's not that far from here!" Hayley said, excitedly. No one followed.

"The Rift! If we can find a crack in the Rift that is close enough, the TARDIS can dump the machine in there, letting it explode there, come back and bring the planet to another location!" She said. They all looked at the Doctor for conformation to see if it would work. Ren didn't exactly understand all they meant, but all he knew was it was a plan and that's all he wanted- a way out. The Doctor turned to Ren.

"How long will it take you to get the machine on all its back-up units including its power supplies?" Ren shrugged.

"An Hour should do it…" Ren guessed.

"Wait, how are we going to get the machine out of the building?" Jack cut in. they all looked around.

"Well, the floors easily fold back wherever we want for maintenance." Ren said.

"The building is built around this thing. We would have to rip out the wall…" The Doctor concluded.

"Make sure you evacuate the area around the machine on this side of the building." Jack ordered Ren. Ren nodded.

"Alright." The Doctor said, conclusively.

"Break!" Hayley cut in. everyone stared at her. Hayley's face suddenly got red as she realized this probably wasn't the best time for a joke. "…I saw it on the television…" Hayley muttered. They all started chuckling. Jack ruffled Hayley's hair as her flushed cheeks started returning to their normal color (which were always a bit flushed as it was).

The Doctor, Jack, and Hayley walked briskly back to the TARDIS. When they got in, the Doctor took his station at the controls. Jack and Hayley braced for the ride on the railing encompassing the 'engine'-so to speak. The Doctor lifted the TARDIS in the air and started bringing it to the building.

"Hmm…" The Doctor mumbled to himself as he tapped the control screen.

"What?" Jack asked, hearing his 'hmm'. The Doctor looked up from what he was doing with a questioning look.

"You just 'hmm-phed'."

"Oh, I was wrong on the date… by a few years actually…"

"…So when are we?" Jack asked with a tad bit of attitude.

"You're present time…"

"Great, so whatever we do is going to affect now?" the Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he went back to concentrating on flying the TARDIS.

They flew around the building to the side they had planned on knocking out. The Doctor pulled up the room Ren was in on the screen.

"Ren?"

"Yes Doctor?" he talked into his communication system the Doctor had patched into.

"Is everyone evacuated from this side?"

"Yeah, all clear Doctor."

"Okay then! Allioup!" the Doctor said, bringing up something else on the screen now.

"Um, Doctor, what are you going to use to cut through the wall?" Hayley asked, curious.

"The laser of course." The Doctor said, smiling like a boy who just opened his Christmas present before Christmas. Hayley nodded as she smiled. The Doctor went to work cutting only the places necessary to get the machine out. Once the Doctor finished, the Doctor used the TARDIS to remove the bit of the wall he cut out and brought it to the empty area on the ground.

"Alright, Ren, how are we doing on time?" the Doctor said over the communications link he established.

"We're doing alright. About 20 minutes left." Ren said.

"And how long do you need to finish switching everything over to the portable systems?"

"Well, we'll be cutting it close, but I think we should be alright."

"Good man. Keep working." The Doctor motivated. Ren worked faster. The Doctor Worked on his electronic screen, searching for Rift activity.

"Find anything yet?" Jack asked, knowing what he was doing.

"There is an active crack a couple thousand miles away. I'm just worried there won't be enough time to get the machine in there before it explodes, then get to the planet before its orbit decreases too much and it goes into a violent spin before I can get a hold of it."

"Are there any other places the Rift is active?" Jack asked.

"No. That's the closest." The Doctor sighed. "It will have to do. There will just be no room for error." The Doctor looked up and saw the worry on Jack and Hayley's faces. "Just the way I like it." The Doctor said smiling, and reassuring. Hayley and Jack relaxed a bit. The Doctor leaned back in his chair that was a permanent fixture near the controls of the TARDIS. Hayley hopped up on the railing sitting on it. The Doctor noticed that if a regular person were to sit the way she was on the railing, they would fall right away. It still amazed him. Jack leaned against the rail Hayley was sitting on, not even attempting what she did.

"What? Not quite as agile as before?" The Doctor teased.

"Hey! Never aging, remember?" Jack teased back. They smiled. "So, were you going to finish that story?..." The Doctor smiled. He loved a good story.

(Exactly 20 minutes later)

Everyone was cracking up on the ground. Jack whipped a tear from his eyes. The Doctor too, was on the floor wiping his eyes a bit and holding onto one of the handles of the control panel of the TARDIS, trying to get up off the floor during his laugh attack. Hayley was holding her stomach, laughing hard, though she was rolling around in the air instead of the floor.

"I can't believe she did that!" Jack said between laughs.

"I know!" the Doctor said, finally getting off the floor.

"Doctor?" Ren's voice echoed through their laughter.

"Oh, yes Ren?" the Doctor said, having forgotten why he was there for a moment, but remembering as soon as Ren called him.

"We're ready." Ren said.


	22. Close Call

"We're ready." Ren said.

"Right!" the Doctor burst to action, flipping switches and banging on parts of the TARDIS. The Doctor was in full concentration now. Hayley and Jack were standing; ready to act if the Doctor told them to do something. The Doctor started up the Electromagnetic Field ray and began to maneuver it toward the machine.

"Jack, hold down that button." The Doctor pointed to a button close to Jack. Jack did as commanded, happy to help.

Ren watched in amazement as the Doctor lifted the huge machine away from the building.

"Good luck Doctor! Let me know if you need anything else!" Ren said, thankful the Doctor came to the rescue.

"No problem!" The Doctor said, still concentrating on the machine. "Hayley, start that timer. I already set it to how long we have before it explodes." Hayley flipped the timer switch and it started to count down the seconds. A small bead of sweat appeared on the Doctor's forehead as he carefully but quickly flew to the Rift. He listened to the beat of the countdown and started mumbling to himself.

"now that that that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now, cause I can't get wait much longer, I know I got to be right now, cause I can't get much wronger, man I been waitin' all night now, that's how long-"

"Doctor? " Jack said incredulously. "Are you rapping?"

"Don't hate the classics!" The Doctor retorted.

"That's a classic?" Hayley asked Jack quietly.

"It doesn't become one until 2050." Jack explained. Hayley giggled to herself.

The countdown started getting louder as it was running out of time.

"Doctor, are we going to make it?" Jack asked.

"Come now Jack, have a little faith in me." The Doctor said calmly, but his worried expression betrayed him.

"10 seconds." Jack started counting.

"Come on." The Doctor whispered to himself.

"8. 7. 6…" Jack said out loud. Hayley was worried now. "5… Doctor! 4… 3!" Hayley closed her eyes. The Doctor quickly flipped a big switched, jerking the TARDIS a bit. "Done!" The Doctor said. Hayley opened her eyes in time to feel a huge jerk as the machine exploded in the Rift. It took a moment for them all to get their Barings again. They were all breathless from the nerves that accumulated in them towards the final countdown.

"Next time, could we not cut it as close?" Jack said, relieved and yet slightly disturbed at the same time. The Doctor smiled. "Don't act like I neva told ya." He said, finishing his song.

"I can't believe you just rapped." Jack said to himself, rolling his eyes. Hayley giggled again.

"We still have to get the planet." Jack said, getting back to business.

"Right, yes." The Doctor said, getting back to his controls. He was a bit more relaxed this time, though still intent on what he was working.

"I don't like sitting here doing nothing while a whole world could be falling out of orbit." Hayley whispered to Jack.

"It will be over soon." Jack said easily, though he felt the same way.

"Well, this has got to be the most anti-climactic climax ever." Hayley said, jumping in the air and reclining comfortably.

"Actually, I was with this guy once-" Jack started.

"Jack!" The Doctor cut in. Jack smiled. "Do you really think this is good conversation right now?"

"Sorry Doctor." Jack laughed.


	23. Everybody's Fool

"Alrighty, almost there." The Doctor said as he flew the TARDIS back to the planet. Jack and Hayley watched the monitor screen the Doctor used as a window on account of not having one. Jack's eyebrows bent slightly.

"Doctor?"

"I know, I know." The Doctor's eyebrows bent slightly as well. "What?" He said to himself.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"We're here." The Doctor responded.

"But, we're in space. There's nothing here…"

"Yeah, that's what's wrong." The Doctor and Jack exchanged a glance, not sure what to do. The Doctor then started getting busy, pounding on buttons and knobs, trying to figure out where he went wrong, and how to fix it. "It can't be gone. Planets can't just 'go'…" he said out loud, but more to himself.

"Well are we in the right _time_?" Jack offered.

"Yeah… yeah?" the Doctor checked. "Yeah. Definitely. Yeah."

"It didn't…?"

"No. If it exploded there would be debris…" The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "DEBRIS!" The Doctor ran to the TARDIS doors and burst them open. He then reached his head out as far as it could go, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Shhhh." The Doctor held up his finger as he was thinking. He then took out some sort of machine from his pocket and pushed a few buttons. Some lights lit up and the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "We're in the right place… and time… but the planet isn't… so where did it go?" He ran back to his controls, after shutting the TARDIS doors behind him. He fiddled with more controls. "Oooh…. There we go…" He pressed a button and the TARDIS suddenly shook more violently then usual. Everyone fell on the floor.

"Doctor?" Both Jack and Hayley yelled.

* * *

'Perfect' Ren thought as he finished his calculations and picked up a remote that controlled the new, different machine that was in front of him. Ren worked feverishly on his machine, knowing he had very little time to complete his task.

"Ren! Open up!" There was banging on the locked doors which he ignored as he worked. "Ren! I order you to open up!" The voice yelled harder. "You can't stop me now" Ren mumbled to himself, though it didn't break his concentration, but enriched it instead. Ren was on an adrenaline high as he worked on the smaller machine he replaced after the large machine was taken, just as Ren had planned. His plans were in motion, and no one could stop him. He cleverly covered his tracks so well, that he knew even his "leader" could not follow. Unfortunately for him, his arrogance would be his downfall. Suddenly, a sound did break his concentration. The only sound that possibly could. He knew he was in trouble now.

There was a dull rumble that grew louder and louder. A light faded into view and grew more prevalent within seconds, followed by a big blue police box. Ren's heart sank. The Doctor stepped out in his blue pinstriped suit, tie, and brown overcoat. His hands were in his pockets. Though the Doctor was wearing what Ren last saw him in, it seemed there was an entirely new Doctor standing in front of him. His stance was tight and defensive, compared to the last time where he was loose and relax. His face is what struck Ren the most. It was cold as ice, and yet scorched Ren. It truly sent bolts of fear through him. He was mesmerized for a moment- long enough to give the Doctor an opening. Without making a sound, the Doctor walked up to him, took the remote from out of Ren's hands, and smashed it on the floor with one swift movement. He then walked briskly over to the machine. Ren realized what the Doctor was doing and snapped out of his trance.

"What are you doing?" Ren ran to the Doctor to stop him. At the right moment, Jack ran out of the TARDIS and grabbed a hold of Ren before he could trust the Doctor. Jack cuffed Ren's hands with handcuffs he always kept on him, just in case. Hayley was behind Jack. The Doctor had told her to stay in the TARDIS, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"I trusted you." The Doctor said. Although it was three words, it felt like a slap to Ren's face.

"It wasn't me!" Ren suddenly said.

"You're seriously going to use THAT defense?" Jack asked, slightly amused, and yet disappointed at his weak explanation. "You were in a room, with the doors locked, and fiddling with a death machine…"

"What is this supposed to do?" Hayley asked. The Doctor gave her a look, knowing she should be in the TARDIS, instead of in the danger, but he was sort of glad she was there, though he wasn't about to show it.

"It's a displacement motor. It runs on dormant particles in the space it occupies, and since particles are always moving, it naturally replenishes itself and its energy source. It's also not detectable through any technology present in this day and age." Ren was slightly proud of himself when the Doctor said that. His pride quickly turned, however. "Unfortunately for you, I am not from this day and age." The Doctor said intimidating. "Also, your displacement machine thingy leaves behind used particles that it turned from being dormant to slightly active, which I was able to detect with "future" technology, and I was able to follow the trail it left behind." Ren got angry.

"But what is this machine?" Jack asked.

"This machine not only was able to use the currents the dormant-to-non-dormant particles generated to move the planet, but it is some sort of bomb." The Doctor noticed Ren smiled a little. "No. I'm wrong. Tell me what it does." The Doctor said to Ren. He smirked a little more. "It's a super-massive bomb. No, that would be too easy. He wouldn't have had to move the planet. So he needs the planet. But it's clear he is going to use it. It's some sort of converter. Am I getting closer Ren?" The Doctor asked tauntingly. Ren's smugness was starting to break. "It's converting the planet into energy. …but then what is that ticking." The Doctor noticed. "Oohhh." Ren got angry now, knowing the Doctor figured it out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's a bomb and converts the energy from the explosion of the planet into something."

"But how?"

"Simple. It survives the explosion." The Doctor glared at Ren. Ren smiled again.

"You're running out of time Doctor."

"See, you would think that, but unluckily for you, like I said before, I am a time traveler, which means I have technology from the future, unlike you and your primitive technology." The Doctor turned to the machine. "Ren, you messed with the wrong man." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, knowing if he disabled the bomb. It would give him more time to sort out the issue of putting the planet back in orbit. He then remembered that he has something to transport the planet right in front of him! All he would need to do was reverse the co ordinance that was in the machine that brought it here, and adjust it slightly, and ba-da-bing! It would be back! He was then happy he broke the remote, giving him free transition to do what he was about to do. The Doctor adjusted some controls on his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the green button.


	24. Good Enough

"Ren, you messed with the wrong man." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, knowing if he disabled the bomb. It would give him more time to sort out the issue of putting the planet back in orbit. He then remembered that he has something to transport the planet right in front of him! All he would need to do was reverse the co ordinance that was in the machine that brought it here, and adjust it slightly, and ba-da-bing! It would be back! He was then happy he broke the remote, giving him free transition to do what he was about to do. The Doctor adjusted some controls on his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the green button.

To Ren's disappointment, the timer stopped. The planet then began to shake, but the Doctor did not hesitate in completing his plan. He could feel as the planet went back to its rightful place in the universe and did not have to look at any monitors or screens to know that.

"NOOO!" Ren yelled.

"Oh, you knew this could only end badly." Jack replied. Hayley had been watching the whole thing, but now that the situation was diffused- so to speak, she had only one question.

"If that was going to kill the planet, how did he expect to get out in time?" No one answered. "He was going to?-"

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"What do we do with him now?" Jack asked. The Doctor stood looking at Ren for a moment.

"We take him back to his people." The Doctor decided. Jack and Hayley looked surprisingly at the Doctor.

"But aren't these his people?" Hayley asked.

"No." The Doctor said, walking over and standing right in front of Ren.

"Of course they-" Ren started, but he was quickly cut off.

"No." The Doctor said. He then leaned over to whisper in Ren's ear. "Your mouth is drooping a little." The Doctor whispered. He then reached up to Ren's forehead and, somehow, unzipped his forehead. The skin that they had come to know as "Ren" fell off him like an old costume and was replaced by a big, green alien-looking alien. Hayley was shocked. Jack was not very surprised though. "Plus, this technology is way too advanced for this planet." Ren gave the Doctor a sour look. "So, back to Raxacoricofallapatorius for you."

"Raxacorico?-" Jack asked.

"Fallapatorius." The Doctor finished.

"…And I thought 'Earth' was a strange name…" Hayley said. Jack smiled.

"Just curious, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Slitheen family?" The Doctor asked. "Thought so."

"How did you know?" Ren asked.

"You know how other members of your family ran from your planet and tried to destroy earth, but someone stopped him?"

"Yes, that was my sister and her family."

"Yeah, that was me." Ren gave the Doctor a murderous look.

"YOU! You destroyed my family!"

"No. I gave them fair warning."

"You are signing my death warrant."

"You did that yourself."

"You don't know what they will do to me." The Doctor didn't respond.

"Ok. Let's go." Jack said, putting an end to this. He practically carried Ren into the TARDIS and into a metal room with nothing in it that locked from the outside. It was clear what the room was intended for, though the Doctor had no say in its design.

Hayley watched as the Doctor fiddled with the controls, making sure not to make eye contact with her.

"Are you really going to give him back?" Hayley eventually asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no choice. It would be breaking the Shadow Proclamation if I captured him and didn't give him back."

"There's always a choice." Hayley whispered. The Doctor looked up at her. He knew he was wrong. He should never have said it, besides, since when did he follow the rules? Well… much. Although he was in a slightly grim situation, he was suddenly very happy. Because he was very happy to be traveling with others again. That is what made him change his mind. He walked over to the controls and typed something into a keyboard, then pressed other buttons and knobs. After a few moments of shaking, the TARDIS calmed down.

"Jack!" The Doctor called.

"Yeah?" Jack yelled back from the hallway he was in.

"Bring him out." The Doctor said. He walked over to Hayley. "You're right. There is always a choice." He then winked at her as Jack brought Ren out in handcuffs. Jack and Ren followed the Doctor through the doors of the TARDIS. Hayley followed as well. They walked out into a densely packed jungle.

"Where have you taken me? This isn't Rexicoricofallapatorius." Ren said.

"No. It's not. We are on a secluded jungle planet. There is no civilization within 5 solar systems. This planet has absolutely no technology, and will not be discovered for another 400 years, well out of your lifespan. This is your new home, where you will not do any damage to anyone. Ever. Think of it as your second chance." The Doctor proclaimed, looking out at the jungle. "Though I am not fond of second chances, I have chosen another rout for you. This is both a prison, and a home, and hopefully, one day, you will come to see the error of your ways. If not however, you will not harm anyone." He then turned to Ren and looked him in the eye. "And if ever you are to attempt to harm anyone, ever, know that I will be watching, and I will not be so forgiving." The Doctor backed off a little, but was just as cold. "So, step lightly. Have a good life." The Doctor turned and walked towards the TARDIS. Jack and Hayley did the same.

"You can't do this!" Ren called, but the Doctor ignored him. "Doctor! DOCTOR!" Ren called as the TARDIS disappeared from him, forever.

* * *

"You did the right thing, Doctor. Thank you." Hayley said to him. The Doctor took a breath.

"I know." He smiled at her slightly.

"One thing I don't get, how did you know it was okay to crush the remote to the machine?" Jack asked. The Doctor smirked.

"I didn't…" Jack chuckled and shook his head. Hayley laughed too.

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS controls, excited to press something. "So, where to next?"


End file.
